


The Difference Between Heroes

by StriderSpider01



Series: My Hero Academia Illegals: Spider-Man [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, My Hero Academia Season 4 Spoilers, One shot turned into full story, Spider-Man in My Hero Academia, Spider-Man meets Eri, Spider-Man vs Overhaul, Teenage Peter Parker, Vigilante Spider-Man, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriderSpider01/pseuds/StriderSpider01
Summary: There are critical moments in every Hero's career that define them. Where they have to make a choice that could cost their lives and the lives of others. In these critical moments the difference between heroes becomes clear.What if instead of running into Izuku and Mirio, Eri ran into the Amazing Spider-Man?
Series: My Hero Academia Illegals: Spider-Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002018
Comments: 43
Kudos: 172





	1. Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> "Text" = Speech  
> 'Text' = Thoughts

Peter Parker, currently dressed in his Spider-Man costume, walked down a city street while munching on a hot dog. Ever since he’d saved the life of a hot dog stand owner, they were kind enough to give him one free hot dog per day for the rest of his life. He’d really appreciated it since money was always on the low side for him. 

‘Speaking of money, what am I going to buy Aunt May for her birthday?’ he pondered, ‘I don’t suppose she’ll want a hot-’

_ Wham _

Lost in thought about hot dogs, he failed to notice his spider-sense warning him of someone running towards him from an alleyway. In his schock he dropped his hot dog on the pavement.

‘Well there goes my lunch,’ Peter thought before looking to see what ran into him. It was a little girl with long white hair, red eyes and a horn on her forehead.

“Sorry little fella, I wasn’t paying attention,” Peter reached forward to try to help the little girl up, only for the girl to flinch looking visibly scared.

‘Well that’s not a good sign...’ Peter took a closer look at the young girl. She was a worn-out white dress, that looked more like an old pillowcase than something a person would wear. She lacked any footwear and all of her limbs were covered in bandages. Based on all this information and her previous reactions, whoever was taking care of this child wasn’t doing a good job of it.

“Hey, it’s okay I won’t hurt you,” Spidey lifted a portion of his mask up and smiled, attempting to reassure the girl but she still looked terrified.

“You should be more careful...” The little girl flinched at the sound of the voice coming from down the alleyway she had come from. Out of the darkness walked a man with short brown hair wearing a plague mask,”...We don’t want to cause trouble for the heroes.”

‘That mask...’ Spidey thought to himself, ‘...looks familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it…’ 

“It’s no problem really, but is the Medieval fair going on right now?” Peter joked pulling his mask down.

“Oh don’t mind the mask, it keeps out the filth” the masked man said menacingly, “I haven’t seen you before, what agency are you from?”

“Well, I’m just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man” Spider-Man replied, “I don’t belong to any particular agency.”

“A vigilante huh?” said the man, “Well that’s none of my business, but I’m sure there are places you need to be, and me and my daughter are running late for some important business. Let’s go, Eri.”

At those words, the little girl, apparently named Eri, jumped into Peter arms, “P-Please, please don’t go,” she sobbed quietly. Spider-Man put his arm around her back, holding her defensily. His eyes narrowing on his mask.

“You’re daughter seems scared, Sir” Spider-Man said bitterly.

“Oh she’s just afraid that I’ll punish her for running away like that,” he replied. Eri’s grip on him grew tighter, as her whole body began to tremble.

“Do you punish your daughter often?” Spider-Man interrogated. 

“Punish is a harsh word. I just meant a light scolding, that’s all,” the man said innocently, 

“Theses bandages say otherwise,” Spider-Man shot back.

The two glared at each for a moment, before the man in the mask gave a sigh.

“Alright, let’s discuss this back in the alley, I’m sure we can work something out,” the man said calmly, “Or are we going to have to get the police involved?”

Peter stood up, Eri still in his arms. ‘This guy is making my spider-sense go crazy, he must have a really strong quirk. If that’s the case I can’t fight this guy here, too many people could get hurt. Can I really save this girl?’ Peter contemplated. 

Peter looked down to the girl in his arms. She leaned into his ear and cried softly,  _ “J-Just let me go. I-I don’t want him to hurt you too.” _ Peter only gently patted her head in response, ‘There’s no way I’m giving her back. With great power comes great responsibility after all.’

_ “Don’t worry I’m going to get you outta here,” _ Peter whispered to Eri,  _ “Just hold on tight _ . _ ” _

“What are you waiting for?” asked the masked man, “Are coming or wha-” The man was cut-off as a webbing was suddenly stuck to his face.

As he was distracted Spider-Man webbed up the entrance to the alley, and took off web slinging in the opposite direction, holding Eri tightly in his arm.

“Welcome to Air-Spidey!” Spider-Man quipped, “Remember to keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times, and make sure your phones are set to airplane mode!”

Web slinging was both scary and thrilling for the young girl. She’d never felt like this before. Was this real, was she finally going to be free, or was this just another dream she was going to wake up from.

“Hey Eri?” asked Spider-Man, “I’m going to need a favour.” 

The little girl nodded in response. “I’m going to take you to the police station, when you're there I need you to tell them your name, and what your father did to you. Do you think you can do that?”

“Y-Yeah I think I can Mr...,” she replied, “...Um, excuse me what’s your name?”

“Oh you must have missed it. I’m your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!” he said cheerfully, “And don’t forget the hyphen.”

“Mr.Spider-Man will you stay with me at the police station,” she asked cautiously.

“Well you see, I’m not really a legal hero...” Peter saw Eric frown, “...but I’ll stay with you to make sure you're safe.”

Eri face lit up with those words. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, as Peter continued to make his way to their destination.

“Thank you Mr.Spider-Man,” Eric mumbled.

Just Another Day In The Life Of The Amazing Spider-Man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I first watched this scene in the show, I wondered what would Spider-Man do in the same situation. People often compare Izuku to Peter but I wanted to highlight the differences between them in this fic. I'm not trying to critize Izuku per say, I just want to show what makes them different characters. This is suppose to be a one-shot, but if people are interested I could write more.


	2. Daring The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this idea too much to just make it an One shot.
> 
> "Text" = Speech  
> 'Text' = Thoughts

Spider-Man and Eri finally reached the police station. After gently landing outside the main entrance, Peter woke up the sleeping child.

“Hey, we’re here,” said Peter, “Do you remember what I told you?”

Eri simply nodded in response. Peter turned his attention to the building in front of him.

‘Alright no big deal Parker, you’ve saved at least half of the officers working in there before. And it’s not like they’ll open fire with a kid with you. Worse case scenario, you get arrested, thrown in jail, and Aunt May dies in schock, no big deal...’

Spider-Man took a deep breath and walked inside the station holding Eri’s hand. Almost immediately after walking through the door, every officer had their eyes on him. Some looked at him with fear, others with anger. Many were just plain confused.

“Spider-Man!” yelled one officer drawing his weapon, “You're under arrest-”

“Hey hey hey, take it easy,” Spider-Man interrupted, “Now I know you guys want nothing more than to put me into a cell, but there are more concerning issues right now.”

“That’s being?”

“I’d like to report child abuse,” Spider-Man gestured to Eri.

The cop turned his focus to the little girl. He looked at his fellow officers before holstering his weapons.

The officer sighed, ‘Follow me.”

A few seconds later they were in a back room with Eri munching on some donuts. Spidey attempted to reach for one but one of the officers gave a mean glare at him.

“Alright, I’m going to need your name,” said the officer.

“Eri...” the child replied.

“Last name?”

Eri shooked her head.

“Alright, do you know your parent’s names?”

“No, Mommy and Daddy are both gone now,”

Being an orphan himself, that hit Peter hard.

“Then who did this to you?” asked the officer

“Overhaul” answered Eri.

“Do you know his real name?”

“I think it is Chisaki,”

“That's it?”

“I don’t know the rest, sorry...”

“Okay this might be difficult for you,” said the officer, “But could you describe what this Overhaul did to you.”

“Overhaul says I’m cursed, but that my curse can be used to cure heroes...” Eri explained. 

‘Cure Heroes?’ thought Peter, ‘What does that mean?’

“...So he cut me up, he put things in, and took things out. He tore me apart and then put me back together,” Eric shivered, “Over and over and over again”

Peter was mortified at these words, how could some to that to a child of all things.

“B-But how?! How are you alive after all that?!” said officer clearly terrified of what he heard.

“It’s his quirk, he touches things and then they die...” said Eri,”Then he puts them back together...”

“I-I think I have enough...” the officer stammered, “Y-You two wait here.”

The officer left the room leaving the two alone. Peter felt sick to his stomach, this abuse was way worse than anything he could have imagined.

“Did I do something wrong?” asked Eri.

“No no you did great Eri,” the superhero patted the young girl on her head.

The two waited there for a couple of minutes before Eri spoke up, “What do we do now?”

“We’re just waiting for the cops to do their jobs,” Peter explained, “Speaking of which I’ll go see what’s taking them so long”

Peter peeked through the door. He saw multiple officers working around the station, but one officer stood out in particular. He had a grim look on his face and was talking on his cell phone.

“Yes, the girl is here along with the bug...,” said the man, “We’ll deliver them both back to you right away...Of course we’ll make sure they're brought to you alive...I won’t fail you Overhaul.”

Peter quickly closed the door, and turned to Eri.

“We need to go now!”

“Huh?” exclaimed the young girl.

“Now time to explain,” Spider-Man picked up the young girl, ”Alright now how to get out of here...”

_ ‘Spider-Sense!’ _

Multiple officers barged into the room at once with their guns raised.

“FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” yelled an officer, only to realize the room was empty.

“They’ve escaped!” yelled another officer, “They couldn't have gone far, find them!”

The officers began to run around the station searching for the duo, while Spider-Man and Eri watched from the air vents above.

“Air vents, my home away from home,” Spider-Man quipped.

“Do you live here Mr.Spider-Man,” asked Eri.

“Uh no,” replied Peter, “Also it’s just Spider-Man, Mr.Spider-Man was my father.”

“Ah okay,” Eri nodded.

“...I’m going to need to teach you about comedy later...”

They crawled through the air vent until they found the exit on the roof of the police station. From there the two swung off, neither sure of where they would go next.

* * *

Earlier,

“What are you waiting for?” Chisaki asked, “Are coming or wha-” he was cut-off as some weird sticky substance was suddenly attached to his face.

After recovering from the momentary shock, Chisaki used his quirk to destroy the substance. Only for his way to be blocked by the same sticky substance. He destroyed the obstacle easily, and noticed both the vigilante and Eri were nowhere to be found.

To say Overhaul was furious was an understatement, that bastard both got that disgusting substance on him, but also stole the key to his plans.

Chisaki took a deep breath, took out his phone and made a call , “Eri has been taken, I want you to find out everything you can about a vigilante named ‘Spider-Man’ Also call in our police connections. I want everyone on high alert, if you find them bring them back alive. I want to kill them myself...”

After he hung up, he walked back into the dark alley where the rest of his men were.

“I’m so sorry boss,” said one of his men, “She just slipped past me and-AHHHH!”

The man exploded into a puddle of blood, with Chisaki not saying a word. He and his remaining men walked back towards their hideout.

‘Spider-Man, just another person infected by heroism. Don’t worry, I’ll cure you soon enough, then I’ll end your miserable existence...’

* * *

Present Time,

Spider-Man and Eri landed on the rooftop of a large building far away from the police station. Now one would see them up there, now Peter could figure out their next course of action.

“What happened?” asked Eri, “I thought you said the police would help us.”

“Under normal circumstances they would,” Peter explained, “But I’m guessing Overhaul paid them off.”

“So...the police are on his side? Then that means we’ll never escape him...” Eri looked down at the ground.

“Hey cheer up! Overhaul can’t possibly buy off everyone...” Peter exclaimed.

‘At Least I hope he can’t...’ Peter thought to himself.

“...Actually I think I know someone who can help us out,” said Peter.

“Really, who is it?”

“A lawyer.”

* * *

The Law Office of Nelson and Murdock,

Matthew Murdock sat in his office drinking coffee alone, anticipating Spider-Man’s arrival. He could sense that Peter was swinging towards his office despite being several blocks away and nowhere in sight. It wasn’t uncommon for the teenage vigilante to come to his office. Ever since they team-up at that circus, they often worked together. However what was unusual was who he was bringing with him.

The blind man grabbed his cane and walked towards the window in his office, opening it. A few seconds later did the teenage hero swing through his window and land on his floor striking a pose. He put down the small child he was carrying

“I told you to call before coming here,” said Matt.

“I would, but I figured you’d already know I was coming” Peter replied.

“Who’s this?” Matt gestured to the little girl. He took a closer look at her. Her heartbeat showed that she was nervous while also being malnourished, he could smell the blood coming from her wounds, he could taste the salt from her tears in the air. All these conclusions painted a clear picture, one that made Matt very angry.

“Her name is Eri,” Peter explained, “Judging by your expression, I’m guessing you’ve already figured out what she's been through.”

“Who did this to her?” he asked angrily.

“A guy going by the name Overhaul, real name Chisaki,” said Peter, “You’ve heard of him?”

“As a matter fact I think I have,” Matt walked towards his desk and pulled out a file, “His name is Kai Chisaki, he’s the current head of the Shie Hassaikai, a yakuza group from the days before heroes.”

“Yakuza, huh?” said Peter, “I knew that mask felt familiar, I’ve taken down a small group of thugs wearing the same kind of masks. I wonder what happened to them?”

“Knowing the Yakuza, they probably got out on bail. Either that or they’re de-” Matt remembered there was a young girl in the room, “-definitely not happy.”

“Um excuse me?” Eri asked nervously, “I was wondering your name?”

“Oh where are my manners, my name is Matthew Murdock,” Matt straightened his suit, “Attorney at law.”

“He’s a friend of mine,” Peter added, “He might look scary, but he’s actually a big softy. He’s also blind.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, ever since I got into an accident as a kid,” Matt took off his sunglasses revealing his blank white eyes.

“Woah,” Eri was amazed.

“So how did you come across Eri in the first place?” Matt put his glasses back on.

Spidey rubbed the back of his head, “It’s a long story...”

Spider-Man explained his confrontation with Overhaul, his rescue of Eri, and the situation at the police station.

“So he has some of the police in his pocket,” said Matt, “That makes things a lot harder...”

“Yeah I’d imagined it would,” Peter sighed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he bribed some pros too. Could you do your lawyer thing? Sue him or something?”

“It would be difficult,” Matt explained, “According to the law, Chisaki runs a totally legitimate business. Unless we brought Eri in to testify, we would have no ground to stand on. Even then if Overhaul bribes the judge or the jury, then our efforts would be wasted.”

“And Eri would be exposed to danger...” Peter added.

As Spider-Man and Matt contemplated the situation, the doors to the law office burst open. Foggy Nelson, Matt’s best friend and partner rushed inside carrying what appeared to be takeout.

“Matt! Matt! You’ve got to see this-” Foggy stopped, looking at the hero and the little girl standing in their office.

“Foggy what’s wrong?”

“H-Here I’ll show you,” Foggy picked up a remote on his desk and turned on the TV in the office, “You’re going to want to see this Spider-Man”

_ “BREAKING NEWS: The Vigilante known as Spider-Man is wanted for the kidnapping of a young girl.” _

“Oh no...”

_ “Spider-Man was seen earlier today taking a young girl named Eri Chisaki from her father and swinging away from the scene. According to Police, officers attempted to peacefully reason with the vigilante, but were met with violent force.” _

“Oh c’mon, I didn’t even touch their donuts!”

_ “Due to danger he possesses, and to make sure the girl is brought in safely, the Police have requested the help of many hero agencies in the area. It is not currently known why Spider-Man decided to take this girl, but the Police are asking the public to come forth if they have any information that may help the investigation.” _

_ Click! _

Foggy turned off the TV, “Well I think you get the picture.”

“This just keeps on getting worse and worse,” Spidey shook his head.

“I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble...” Eri teared.

“Hey don’t blame yourself, this isn’t your fault,” Peter consoled.

“Yes the only one at fault here is Overhaul,” said Matt, “And we’ll be sure to give him his due punishment.”

“So what’s the game plan now?” asked Peter.

“Protecting Eri should be our top priority right now,” said Foggy. 

“Yeah, she needs somewhere safe to stay tonight, preferably somewhere as far away from Chisaki as possible,” said Matt. 

Foggy turned to Peter, “How about your place, you live in the suburbs right?”

“What?!” Peter said surprised, “What would I tell Aunt May? Eri’s picture is all over the news!”

“Don’t worry I can take care of that,” said Foggy, “Trust me”.

“I-I’d like to stay with Spider-Man,” said Eri looking up at the masked man.

“*sigh*...well if she’s staying with me there’s something I’ve gotta do,” Peter turned to Eri, crouched down to her level and took off his mask, revealing brown hair, brown eyes, and a friendly smile.

“Hi Eri,” Peter reached out his hand, “My name is Peter Parker, and I’m Spider-Man.”

Eri stared at Peter's face for a couple of seconds before taking his stretched out hand and shaking it.

“Nice to meet you Peter,” Eri smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Nighteye Hero Agency,

“Mirio, Midoriya the police have recruited our agency to find this missing girl,” said Sir Nighteye, “And I’ve decided to bring you two on the case.”

“Yes Sir! We won’t let you down!” Midoriya and Mirio said simultaneously.

“Good now let’s review the facts,” Nighteye opened a file containing information about the case, “The suspect is a local vigilante known as Spider-Man. He’s been causing trouble for little over a year and a half now, fighting villains, and illegally helping in rescue missions.”

Vigilantes, Izuku knew a lot about them. They were people who took the law into their own hands, fighting villains without a hero license. He honestly didn’t know how he felt about them, they were technically breaking the law but they undeniably have helped people. Even some of his own actions like fighting Stain and saving Bakugou could be considered vigilantism. However Izuku definitely knew how he felt about this particular vigilante…

“The name of the little girl is Eri,” Nighteye pulled out a photo of the girl, “We don’t know why he took this girl in particular. But whatever he’s up to we absolutely can not let him get away with it.”

Mirio, Midoriya, and Nighteye looked intensely at each other.

“This is a very serious mission,” said Nighteye, “Do you think you have what it takes to bring this vigilante to justice?”

“Of course, what kind of hero would I be If I couldn’t save one little girl!” Mirio smiled.

“We’ll do it!” Midoriya raised his fist up, “We’ll save her for sure!”

‘You better watch out Spider-Man, because Deku’s here to stop you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the odds are stacked against our hero. How can he possible win with both heroes and villians both after him? Find out next rime True Believers!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave a review, It would help me out a lot.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Text" = Speech  
> 'Text' = Thoughts

Later at The Parker Residence,

Foggy parked his car in front of Peter’s house. Peter (now in his normal clothes) exited the vehicle holding Eri in his hand. Foggy didn’t have a child’s seat, so the next safest option was for Peter to use his powers to stick her to him. People often had the misconception that only his hands and feet were sticky, but he could actually make his entire body cling to walls, it would just look dumb if he tried to climb up a building using his butt.

Now you might be wondering, is Peter rambling about his stick-em powers because he was afraid of what was about to happen next? The answer is yes, Peter was terrified of confronting Aunt May. One wrong move, and she could figure out his secret identity, get a heart attack from the revelation, and possibly die. Peter would have to put his faith that Mr.Nelson wouldn’t expose him to his elderly aunt.

Taking a deep breath Peter pulled out his keys, unlocked the door and went inside.

“Aunt May I’m home!” Peter greeted.

“Welcome home sweetie!” Aunt May replied from the kitchen, “Give me a second, I’ll be right over.”

“Hey Aunt May...” Peter rubbed the back of his head, “...Y’know how you told me you've always wanted to raise a girl?”

“Yeah…?,” The older woman walked out of the kitchen, only to gaze upon her nephew holding the hand of a little girl.

“Well I uh, got you one...,” Peter gestured to the young girl.

“H-Hello,” Eri bowed.

“Um, hello little girl...wait a minute... is that the young girl on the news?! The one Spider-Man kidnapped?!” said May, “What’s she doing with you?!”

“Wait! Hold on! Hold on!” Foggy Nelson entered the house, “I can explain...”

“Mr. Nelson? What brings you here?” asked May, “Does this girl have something to do with you?”

“Yes and Me and Matt actually need your help Mrs.Parker,” said Foggy, “You see this young girl’s life is danger, and we need somewhere safe for her to stay,”

“In danger? From who, Spider-Man?” Aunt May questioned.

“No no Spider-Man actually saved this girl,” said Foggy, “Maybe it would be better if I started from the beginning.”

Foggy gave an abridged version of Spidey’s encounter with Overhaul, the police, and how Eri was being abused.

“...Spider-Man then brought Eri to us for safe keeping,” Foggy explained, “Peter came over to ask about some legal stuff for a school assignment, and once he learned about her situation, offered to keep her here. Which brings us to the present.”

“Oh my…,” Aunt said in disbelief, before turning towards Eri, “Your poor sweet girl. It must have been awful living with that horrible man.”

“Please Aunt May, can she stay?” Peter pleaded, “She doesn’t have anywhere to go.”

“Of course,” said May, “It’s like what Ben used to say, With Great Power...”

“...Comes Great Responsibility,” Peter nodded.

“So where is Mr.Murdock right now?” asked the elderly woman.

“He’s gone out to track down some leads,” said Foggy, “Thank you again for this.”

“It’s no problem at all,” said May, “You and Mr.Murdock helped us at the F.E.A.S.T shelters out a lot when we were in legal trouble. This is just another way to pay you back. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“No sorry, I’ve still got work to do,” Foggy explained, “Call me if anything happens. Take care Mrs.Parker.”

With that Foggy left, driving off in his car.

“Oh look at you, you must be starving,” Aunt May rubbed Eri’s head, “Peter go get your old clothes from the attic, I’m going to get this young girl some food.”

“Sure,” Peter responded before heading towards the attic.

After a couple minutes of searching, he finally found the box containing his old clothes. They weren’t particularly fashionable, but anything was better than the rags she was wearing right now. Peter climbed down the ladder from the attic, box in hand.

“I got it Aunt May,” Peter called out, turned into the kitchen where Eri was currently eating his Aunt’s meatloaf. Eri looked like she was in heaven, happily chomping down on food, while his aunt laughed in the background.

“Enjoying the food Eri?” Peter chuckled, Eri smiled and nodded in response. Peter could swear he saw sparkles in her eyes. In that moment Peter forgot all about the dangers he was about to face.

* * *

After finishing her food, Aunt May gave Eri a property bath, and changed her into some of Peter’s old pajamas. Now in his bedroom, Peter and Eri finally had some time alone.

“You're feeling comfy,” Peter tucked Eri into his bed.

“Yew, thank you Spider-Man,” Er replied.

“Shh! You can’t call me that here!” Peter explained, “You’ll give away my secret identity!”

“Sorry...”

“It’s okay,” Peter ruffled her hair, “Just remember when I have the mask on I’m Spider-Man, when it’s off call me Peter.”

“Okay Peter,” Eri nodded.

“Much better,” Peter smiled, “Now it’s late, and you’ve had a long day, you go to sleep.”

“I-I don’t want to go to sleep...I can’t...”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I-I’m scared...” said Eri, “I-I’m scared that he’ll come and take me...”

“Hmm, I see...” Peter pondered the situation for a moment, “Ah! I’ve got it.” Peter pulled out his Spider-Man mask and handed it to the girl. “Wear the mask, it’ll make you strong, so you aren’t afraid anymore.”

“Really?” Eri said, mystified.

“It works for me,” Peter reassured.

Eri grabbed the mask. She stared at it for a few seconds, seeing her reflection in its eyes. Eri put on the oversized mask and lied down to go asleep. As she laid there, Eri realised she really wasn’t afraid anymore, and drifted off to sleep.

Peter smiled before turning off the lights and taking the mask off the sleeping Eri. Peter put on the mask himself before putting the rest of his costume. Spider-Man took one look back at Eri before leaving through the bedroom window, and swinging into the night. Despite being a wanted man, he still had a responsibility to uphold.

* * *

Downtown Tokyo the following night,

Matt Murdock, now Daredevil waited on top of a building in the cold night, listening to the city around him. He didn’t react at all when Spider-Man suddenly dropped down beside him, giving him a wave.

“Sup Horn Head,” Spider-Man greeted.

“You’re late,” Daredevil said bluntly.

“Sorry, I gotta be careful with all these cops and pros after me,” Spider-Man shrugged.

“How’s the girl?”

“Eri fine, we watched some cartoons together, and Aunt May went out to buy her some new clothes today,” the teenage hero explained, “You should have seen her, she looked adorable.”

Spider-Man and Daredevil stared at each other for a second, before Peter realized his mistake, “Oh sorry, I forgot. Ahem, you said you found a lead?”

“Right, well you said Eri mentioned Overhaul wanting to ‘cure’ heroes,” explained Daredevil, “Well there have been rumors in the underworld of a new drug that can supposedly erase a person’s quirk temporarily.”

“I see, so you think Overhaul is the one behind this new drug, gotcha,” said Spider-Man, “Now all we need to do is find out where they’re selling this drug.”

“Right here”

“What?”

“They’re selling it right here, look,” Daredevil pointed to a group of 12 various-sized men down in the adjacent alley beside them. They were all wearing suits, and half of them were wearing plague masks. One of the men with a plague mask was holding two containers, inside was what looked like red push pins.

‘Those must be Overhaul’s men,’ thought Spider-Man. 

“So you telling me, we can use these things on heroes and their quirks will stop working?” asked one of the non-masked men, “And the others will make our quirks much stronger?”

“Yes, but only temporarily,” the yakuza thug explained.

“...And you’re giving it away...for free?” said the man,”What’s the catch?”

“There is none. Think of these as free trials for a much better product coming in the future,” said the yakuza thug.

“Really awesome!” the man grabbed the two containers out of the masked man’s hand.

“Did someone say free trials!” Spider-Man jumped down on top of the man holding the drugs, knocking him unconscious and causing the drugs to spill on the ground, “You wouldn’t happen to have any cookies on you?”

“It’s Spider-Man!” one of the Hassaiki men screamed, before getting hit in the head by a billy club.

“And his Amazing Friend!” Spidey quipped. Daredevil jumped down beside Spider-Man, picking up his club. A large man threw a punch at Peter, but he easily jumped over the punch, webbing the man in his face. One of the yakuza men pulled out a pistol and opened fire, only for Daredevil to swat away each and every bullet with his billy club. 

“What?!” the armed man exclaimed before getting punched in his face, and thrown into his allies.

“Argh! Hold still!” yelled one of the buyersl as he continually failed to hit the Spider, getting more frustrated with every miss.

“Sorry no can do!” Spider-Man jokes, webbing the thug to the wall, “Can’t have you get dirt on the suit.”

Daredevil fired the grappling hook from his club, latching around one of the yakuza’s member's legs. Then with a big pull, the man fell face first into the concrete. 

Spider-Man dodged a blow aimed for the back of his head, “Y'know I appreciate you guys attacking one at a time, it makes things so much easier!” Peter slammed his fist into the attacking thugs face, instantly knocking him out. These men clearly didn’t have much experience fighting in small alleyways, while the two heroes had made their careers off of fighting thugs in alleyways and other tight spaces. 

At this point most of the goons were either unconscious or webbed down. One of the remaining buyers, with white hair, jagged teeth, and a scar over each eye, watched in fear as his friends and the yakuza got taken down. Then he noticed the spilled drugs on the ground. Realizing it might be his only chance to escape, he rushed past Spider-Man, grabbed one of the needles and stabbed it into his neck.

“GRAAAAHHH!” The man screamed, twitching in place. 

“Spider-Sense is tingling!” yelled Spider-Man, “Watch out!”

In an instant hundreds of razor sharp blades began expanding out of the man, stretching out in all directions, piercing the walls of the surrounding buildings. Daredevil retreated farther back in the alley, while Peter had to use his webs to pull the unconscious thugs away before they got shish-kabobed. Causing Spider-Man to get small cuts over his body. 

“Aw man, not the suit!” Spidey complained.

“HA HA HA HA!” the white hair man laughed hysterically, “How does it feel, being the weak one now!”

“Well how does it feel to be a human pin cushion!” Spider-Man snapped back.

“I’m tired of being pushed down by people with stronger quirks, but that ends today!” yelled the pin cushion, “Now I’ll turn you into mince meat!”

More blades shot out toward Peter. Jumping into the air, he fired multiple shots of webbing at the man, only for it to be cut up by the blades surrounding him. 

‘Damn, can’t get close to him’ Spider-Man thought as he continued to dodge the blades shooting at him.

“You’re finished now Hero! Ah! ha! ha! ha-Oof!” The man laughed before getting hit in the back of the head. He turned to see Daredevil catching his billy club.

“How did you-” 

Daredevil threw his club again, it bounced off the walls and went perfect around the metal blades, once again hitting the white haired man square in the face.

‘That’s not going to stop him for long, gotta figure out a way to end this...’ Peter thought perched on a wall. He scanned his environment, looking for something he could use. Then he saw it, an electrical panel attached to the side of a building. Peter jumped from the wall and landed in front of the electrical box. 

‘I hope this doesn’t fry him…or me…’ he thought. Spider-Man shot a web line at the panel ripping it off the wall.

“Hey you reject Wolverine, catch!” Spidey threw the panel at the man, electricity sparking around it. Instinctively the man launched his blades at the projectile, only to get electrocuted.

“DDAAAAHHH!!!” the man screamed in pain, retracting his blades and collapsing on the ground. 

Spider-man ran over to the man, checking to see if he was alright, “Please be okay, please be okay...”

“Don’t worry he’s alive,” said Daredevil, “I can tell.”

“Phew, didn’t want to add murder to my list of charges...” Spider-Man wiped fake sweat from his forehead.

“I’ll go check on the others,” Daredevil walked away, “Let’s see if we can get the location of their base out of them.”

Spider-Man looked down at the unconscious man, “I get how you feel, before I got these powers I used to get pushed around too. Hell, even with these powers I still get pushed around. But hurting people won’t fix anything.”

The man didn’t reply, being unconscious and all. “Right, that makes sense...” Peter sighed, “I just web you up for the-”

Peter’s Spider-Sense began blaring. Spider-Man jumped backwards, holding the unconscious man in his arm, as something came smashing down at him. The attack cracked the ground, caused smoke and debris to fill the alleyway. Once it cleared Peter saw a boy around his age with a mop of green hair, green eyes, a green costume, and a very determined look on his face. Green lighting crackled around him as he got up and went into a fighting stance.

“I found you,” said the boy.

“Oh boy...” Peter gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next time is Spider-Man vs Deku!


	4. Can't Escape From Crossing Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Text" = Speech  
> 'Text' = Thoughts

Moments Earlier,

Izuku Midoryia, Hero Name: Deku, walked down the streets of Downtown Tokyo wearing his hero costume. As he walked he looked around the surrounding area for any suspicious activity while glancing at the map on his phone. Sir Nighteye had given him, Mirio, Centipeder and Bubble Girl a map showing areas where Spider-Man was most active. The three had decided to split up to cover more ground and there was a lot of ground to cover.

“*sigh*...No sign of him anywhere,” Izuku thought to himself. Izuku looked up at the night sky thinking back to the meeting they had yesterday.

\---

_“Other than this map, do we really have nothing on this guy?” asked Mirio._

_“Yeah, there must be some clues we can use to find him,” said Izuku._

_“As a matter of fact, we do have one small lead...” Nighteye pushed up his glasses._

_“Really?! What is it?!” asked Mirio._

_“Patience,” said Nighteye, pulling out a photo of a man with short brown hair and a plague mask, ”This man’s name is Chisaki Kai, he’s the father of the girl that was taken.”_

_“What’s with the mask?” Mirio commented._

_“Maybe he has some sort of condition?” Izuku suggests._

_“I’ve had my eyes on this man for a long time now,” Nighteye explained, “I believe him to be the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, a yakuza group. However I don’t have any proof that he’s involved in any illegal activities.”_

_“So you think Spider-Man has some connection to this yakuza group?” Izuku theorized, “And that’s why he took his daughter?”_

_“I do think it’s a possibility. Perhaps he’s an ex-member after revenge, or maybe he’s working for a rival group,” said pro-hero, “To be honest, one of the main reasons I’ve decided to join this investigation was to get closer to Chisaki. Hopefully capturing this vigilante will bring us one step closer to bringing the Shie Hassaikai down.”_

_“Alright! Two birds with one stone!” cheered Mirio._

_“However, despite whatever is happening between Chiskai and Spider-Man, his daughter Eri is innocent and saving her should be your first priority,” said Nighteye._

_“Of course, Sir!” said Izuku and Mirio together._

\---

“GRAAAAHHH!”

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts by a horrific screaming coming from a few blocks away. 

‘Ah! Some’s in trouble!’ thought Izuku

Izuku activated his Full Cowling, jumping on top of a building and rushing towards where the scream came from. As he got closer he heard another loud scream, “DDAAAAHHH!!!” followed by silence. 

Then Izuku saw him. His eyes went wide as he gazed upon the scene of Spider-Man standing over an unconscious man. After the momentary surprise, Izuku jumped into the air, clenched his fist and launched towards the vigilante.

* * *

Present,

Peter and the green haired boy stared down at each other. 

‘Who’s this guy? If he’s around my age, he can’t be a pro. A sidekick maybe?’

“So are you looking for an autograph or something?” Spider-Man jokes, ”Because while I appreciate my fans, I don’t like people being handsy.”

‘Is he really making jokes at a time like this?!’ Izuku shook his head, “Who’s that man, you’re holding, did you hurt him?!”

“Oh don’t worry about this guy, he’s just learned the hard way that you should never use drugs,” Spider-Man put down the unconscious man, webbing him to the ground, “So who are you supposed to be, Broccoli Boy?”

“No, My name is Deku!” the hero yelled, “Now where’s Eri!”

‘So He’s looking for Eri. Hmm, his arrival was very convenient. He showed up right as I took down some of Overhaul’s men. Could he be on his payroll?’ Peter pondered.

“Deku huh? That’s an odd name,” Spidey quipped, “I personally like Broccoli Boy better.”

‘’Don’t play around!” yelled Deuku, “What did you do to her?!”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything to her.” Spider-Man stated,”You should ask her creep of a ‘father’ instead.”

‘So he does have some connection with Chisaki,’ thought Izuku, ‘But what exactly?’

“Now if you don’t mind me, I’ll be taking my leave,” Spider-Man shot a web line upward, taking off the ground.

“Oh no you don’t!” Deku jumped into the air, kicking at the vigilante’s head. Spider-Man barely dodged in time, Deku’s kick nearly grazing his chin. Spider-man let go of his web line and landed back on the ground.

‘Woah talk about a close shave,’ Spider-Man rubbed his chin, “Listen pal, I don’t want to have to hurt you. So leave before I slap you silly.”

“I’m not letting you go until you tell me where Eri is!” said Deku.

“Alright, don't say I didn’t warn you!” Spider-Man shot two web lines at a dumpster in the alley, throwing it at the hero.

Deku responded by smashing the dumpster to pieces with a mighty kick, garbage flying everywhere. While he was distracted by the dumpster, Spider-Man shot two web lines at Deku, sticking to his chest. Spider-Man pulled on the lines, causing Deku to be sent flying towards Spider-Man. 

“Wha-AAHHHH!” Deku screamed as he was pulled towards the vigilante.

Spider-Man punched Deku square in his face, making the hero go flying backwards. Deku hit the ground, rolling across the ground a couple times, before getting back on his feet.

“You like that Broccoli Boy!!” Spider-Man taunted.

“Grrrrrr,” Deku grit his teeth, launching himself towards the vigilante. Deku threw out a flying roundhouse kick, which Spider-Man ducked under. Now behind him, Deku kept up the pressure, sending out a flurry of quick kicks, Spider-Man expertly dodging each one of them.

“So what’s your quirk anyways? Let me guess, you get stronger from eating broccoli. Just like Popeye-” Spider-Man was interrupted by Deku punching him square in the face.

“Detroit Smash!”

Spider-Man was sent flying out of the alley, slamming hard against a parked car and falling to the ground.

‘...Ow...this guy sure packs a punch...’ Spider-Man slowly picked himself off the ground. One of the lenses on his mask was now cracked.

“You interrupted my joke,” quipped the vigilante, ”Not cool man.” 

“You’re still joking even after that?!” questioned Deku, “Just stay down, I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have to.”

“Please, my Aunt hits harder than you!” Spider-Man got into his fighting stance, “C’mon let’s go!”

Spider-Man fired a barrage of webbing at the hero, Deku dodged them quickly by bouncing between the walls of the alleyway.

“Hey wall-shenanigans are _my_ thing!” Spider-Man jumped up, grabbing Deku midair and throwing him upwards, “Upsy-Daisy!”

Deku landed on the roof of a building, and quickly got back on his feet.

“Did you enjoy your trip?” Spider-Man landed on a water tower on the same building, ”Y’know Broccoli Boy I must say I’m disappointed. We’ve been fighting all this time, yet you’ve used none of your broccoli abilities.”

“How could you...” Deku said bitterly.

“Pardon moi?”

“How can you not take this seriously! You kidnapped an innocent little girl, and you can do nothing but tell jokes!” Deku clenched his fist.

“...” Spider-Man stared silently.

“I’m not a Broccoli Boy. My name is Deku!” yelled Izuku, “And I’m going to stop you!”

Deku grabbed one of his arms and flicked his finger, “8% Delaware Smash!”

“Wha-” Spider-Man was hit by the small concentrated wind blast, launching into the air. The attack didn’t really hurt, but it was enough to catch the hero off guard.”

‘He used the wind pressure caused by that attack as a projectile?!’ Spider-Man theorized, “And that was only 8% of his power?!”

“Manchester Smash!” Deku slammed his foot down towards the vigilante. Spider-Man barely managed to dodge the attack midair, kicking Deku back on the rooftop.

Still midair, Spider-Man shot two weblines at the rooftop. Pulling hard he launched himself towards the green hero. 

Deku blocked the attack with his shoulder, getting pushed back in the process. Spider-Man jumped off Deku like a springboard. This knocked Deku slightly off guard, leaving him open for Spider-Man to stick webbing at his face.

“Ah!” Deku panicked, attempting to pull off the webbing. Spider-Man took this opportunity to hit Deku with a flurry of blows. To top it off Spider-Man fired a web line at Deku’s chest, before swinging him around a couple of times and throwing him into the water tower. Water poured out of the Deku-sized-hole he made.

“Make sure to always wash your vegetables...” Spider-Man joked a little less cheerful this time.

Inside the hole Deku began to think up a strategy, ‘This guy is tough, I might be stronger, but his speed and his webbing make him nearly impossible to hit. It’s almost like he knows how I’ll attack beforehand. Mind-reading? Precognition? Or is he just that good of a fighter? I don’t know if 8% of One for All is going to be enough to beat this guy. In that case...I’ll have to go even further beyond. Plus Ultra!’ Deku’s body began crackling with green lightning.

‘Spider-Sense is tingling!’ thought Spider-Man

“20% FULL COWLING!”

The water tower exploded, sending water and debris everywhere, and leaving Spider-Man momentarily distracted. Deku took this opportunity and shot towards Spider-Man grabbing his face and smashing it into the ground. 

“I’ve got you now!”

Deku began dragging Spider-Man’s face across the rooftop, before throwing his body into the air. Deku followed him into the air, raising his leg.

“Time to end this!” yelled Deku, “Manchester Smash!” 

Deku’s foot connected to Spider-Man’s chest, sending the vigilante flying into the alleyway below. Spider-Man hit the concrete hard enough to leave a small crater.

Deku landed on the ground before falling over in pain, “Argh! I-I guess 20% is still a little too much for me...at least it’s over now...”

“In...*huff*...in your dreams, Broccoli Boy...”

Deku looked in shock as Spider-Man got off the ground. His costume had been wrecked, and he was bleeding in multiple places yet he was still standing.

“...I won’t go down that easily, and I won’t go out alone!” yelled Spider-Man

‘Not even 20% was enough! What can I do? If I go any further I’ll destroy my body. And I’ve been pushing myself as it is...’ Izuku thought back to Eri, the whole reason he was doing this, “No, I can’t back down now. That girl needs me to save her, and this may be my only chance to find her. So even if I destroy my body in the process, I’m going to win. Just like how All-Might would. I’ll win, I’ll win this for you Eri!’

‘I’d hate to admit it, but I’m reaching my limit. This guy is strong, fast, and smart. I’ve landed some good blows, but he’s still only using 20% of his power. Not to mention, I’m beginning to run low on web fluid. I don’t know if I can win this...’ Peter thought back to Eri, the abused girl that put her trust in him, _“P-Please, please don’t go.”_

‘No I can’t lose here! If I get captured, what will happen to Eri? If I get unmasked, Overhaul will come for her and Aunt May! No I can’t let that happen, I’ve already promised that I would protect her. So I’m going to do it, just like Uncle Ben would have wanted me to. I have to win, I have a responsibility to uphold! 

Both heroes clenched their fists, and stared each other down. Spider-Man shot two web lines at the ground, making a web-slingshot. Deku’s body crackled with energy even greater and more furiously than before, his arm glowing red.

“ARRRGGGHHH!!!” Spider-Man pulled on his web lines, stretching them to their limits before letting go. 

Deku launched off the ground, arm raised, “100% DETROIT SMASH!”

Time began to slow down as the two heroes shot towards each other. 

Peter Parker and Izuku Midoriya. Both fighters were pushed to their limits. Both were determined to win, but who will win? Using 100% of All for One, Deku was stronger. However his strength came at a cost of destroying his body. Spider-Man was faster and more agile, and his Spider-Sense made it near impossible to hit him. But Peter’s carelessness and joking attitude often caused him to be taken by surprise. Both were very smart, Izuku had studied quirks his entire life, while Peter was a genius of science. Izuku studied and trained at U.A. the best hero school in the world, with some of the best heroes in Japan. While Peter was on the streets, stopping crime and fighting some of the most dangerous villains in Japan. They were very evenly matched, neither without a strength, the other couldn’t compensate for. So what happens? Who wins? Well in situations like this the winner is the one with the stronger will...that is the difference between heroes.

Right before the heroes collided, Spider-Man shot a web hitting Deku directly in his face. This completely threw Deku off balance and allowed Spider-Man to land a mighty punch to Deku’s head. Spider-Man didn’t stop there. Jumping from wall to wall Spider-Man landed multiple blows from various directions, tying Deku up in a massive web as he attacked.

“MAXIMUM SPIDER!”

Spider-Man landed one final kick to Deku’s head, knocking him out. Falling to the ground Spider-Man admired his work. The web was huge and covered nearly the entire alley. In the middle was the unconscious green hero wrapped in a cocoon.

‘I did it Eri, I won,’ Peter thought to himself smiling. 

“Let this be a lesson Broccoli Boy-no, Deku. With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility...” Spider-Man began to limp away, “...So don’t mess with the Spider-Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fight scene like this, so I hope you enjoyed it. If you're wondering where Daredevil was during that fight, it'll be addressed next chapter.


	5. Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Text” = Speech  
> ‘Text’ = Thoughts

Spider-Man dropped down into the original alley where the fight had started. He had to be quick, the police would surely be there any moment now.

“*Huff*...I’m going to kill Daredevil...” Spider-Man groaned as limped forwards.

“I heard that,” Daredevil jumped down next to Spider-Man.

“I was hoping you would-Ow!” Spider-Man held his side in pain.

“You okay?” asked Daredevil.

“I’ll live...” Spider-Man replied.

“I’m sorry about not coming to your aid earlier,” Daredevil apologised, “But I was preoccupied myself...”

* * *

Before the fight,

Daredevil held one of Overhaul’s men by his leg over the edge of a rooftop. A little further away from the Alleyway Spider-Man was.

“Where is Overhaul’s base!” 

“I-I don’t know nothing!”

Daredevil dropped the man.

“AHHHH-” Overhaul screamed before coming to a halt. Looking up he saw Daredevil had caught him with his grappling hook. Daredevil pulled the man back up, holding him over the edge once more.

“It’s useless to lie to me,” Daredevil barked, “Now let’s start again. Where is Overhaul’s base!”

“Okay! Okay! I'll tell you what I know!” the man cried out, “I don’t actually know where the main base is, I’m a low rank member. Me and my boys basically just do free-lance work for him!”

“How do you get the drugs!”

“Our superiors call us! They tell us where to go to pick up the goods and what to say to customers! I’ve never even met the man in my life! I swear!”

Unfortunately for him this man was telling the truth. He could tell by listening carefully to his heartbeat. This man hadn’t met Overhaul before. However that didn’t mean he didn’t know any useful information.

“Tell me everything you know about your superiors-” Daredevil stopped himself, glancing back in the direction of Spider-Man, ‘Someone’s found us. The Police? A Pro? ...No, it’s just a kid. Spider-Man should be able to handle him...No wait there’s something else...Is that takoyaki?’

“Uh...are you okay?-Ah!” Daredevil quickly knocked the man out and hid.

“H-Hello? Is anyone there? I heard a yell...” a meek voice asked. Tamaki Amajiki aka Suneater flapped his wings and landed on the rooftop. Looking around he saw the unconscious man.

“A-Ah!” gasped Suneater.

“Find anything up there Suneater?!” shouted a voice from below.

“Fatgum, I’ve found an uncoinus man, he has some injuries!” 

“Really?! Okay, bring them down carefully. We’ll get them help!” Fatgum instructed, “Do you see anyone else?!”

Suneater carefully looked around, “Nope!” Suneater carefully grabbed the unconscious man with his tentacle arm. 

“Ah! Suneater hurry!” yelled Fatgum, “I’ve just gotten word Spider-Man has been spotted not too far from here!”

“A-Alright! I’m coming!” Suneater flew down from the rooftop. ‘I wonder what happened to this guy...’

Meanwhile completely unknown to Suneater, Daredevil listened intently to their conversation as he stood quietly on the building’s fire escape. He could sense Peter’s battle in the distance, and he could tell that Peter needed his help. As soon as the coast was clear Daredevil launched his grappling hook and headed towards Spider-Man’s location.

* * *

Present,

“Well I guess it’s the thought that counts.” Spider-Man shrugged.

“No time for jokes, the cops and pros will be here any moment,” Daredevil warned.

“Right,” Spider-Man kneeled down, picking up some of the drug-filled bullets that Overhaul’s men were selling, “Well at least this wasn’t a total waste. I’ll analyse this and see if I can find anything.”

“Alright,” Daredevil nodded, “I’ll do some investigating into buildings that Chisaki owns.”

_ *Police Sirens* _

Hearing police sirens getting closer, Spider-Man and Daredevil gave each other one more nod, before taking off into the night. 

Multiple police officers pulled up on the scene, their vehicles lighting up the dark alleyway. Getting out of their cars, the cops inspected the scene.

“Oh my god...” the police marveled at the giant web holding Izuku Midoriya. One officer approached the web and noticed a piece of paper attached to it.

_ Courtesy of Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! _

* * *

Later that Night at the Parker Residence,

Peter opened his bedroom window from the outside. After slipping inside Peter quickly collapsed to the floor with a heavy  _ thud _ . This noise was enough to wake up the sleeping Eri. 

“Hmm? Peter?” Eri rubbed her eyes, “Is that you-” Eri’s face went pale as she witnessed Spider-Man's bloody body on the ground.

“No! He got to him! He hurt him because of me!” Eri began to cry.

“Hey, shush no no!” Spider-Man got up quickly, “Don’t cry, see I’m alright okay? Everything’s fine.”

“P-Peter?” Eri sobbed.

“I’m alright kiddo,” Peter pulled Eri into an embrace, rubbing her back, “I’m sorry for scaring you like that.”

Eri hugged Peter back, “W-What happened? Did Overhaul-”

“No he didn’t,” said Peter, “This was something else.”

“Will you be okay?” asked Eri.

“Yeah, I’m Spider-Man after all,” Peter smiled through his ripped mask, “No matter how hard I get hit, I always get back up.”

Eri nodded in response.

“...This isn’t your fault” said Peter

“H-Huh?”

“It isn’t your fault I got hurt,” Peter explained, “You’re blaming yourself, I can tell.”

“But I-”

“No buts,” Peter crossed his arms, “Nothing that happens to me is your fault. You understand?”

“...Yes,” Eri pouted

“Good, now go back to sleep,” Peter rubbed her the top of her hair, causing a small giggle in response.

Once Eri was back in bed, Peter took off his costume and began to treat his wounds. Matt had taught him the way to properly clean cuts and wrap bandages. 

“Argh!” Peter winced in pain, “That guy really did a number on me, I should take it easy for a little while.”

Peter looked at his damaged costume on the ground, ”*sigh*...There goes another costume. Good thing I still have a backup. Otherwise I’d have been the Bombastic Bagman again...”

Putting on a fresh set of clothes, Peter stuffed his costume back into its chest and went to sleep on the floor. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but Eri was in his bed and he couldn’t afford Aunt May finding him all banged up on the couch. Well at least he had a pillow and a blanket. Peter closed his eyes and entered the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning,

Peter slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the sun shining down on him through his window. Getting up he noticed something grabbing his shirt. Looking to his side he saw Eri sleeping on the ground beside him.

“Huh? What are you down here?” Peter rubbed the back of his head, “I guess she was afraid or something...”

Peter picked up the young girl and put her back on his bed. Afterwards he went into the bathroom and took off his bandages. His wounds from yesterday were now all mostly healed up.

“Thank you accelerated healing-ouch,” Peter winced in pain, “Still sore though...”

* * *

Peter watched the morning news while he and Eri ate some of Aunt May’s famous wheatcakes. His fight with Deku was a hot topic.

_ “Last night around 11:00pm an intern at the Nighteye hero agency had an unfortunate run-in with the vigilante Spider-Man. The same vigilante responsible for the kidnapping of Eri Chisaki. The intern, Izuku Midoriya, caught the vigilante assaulting a group of men. It is unknown why Spider-Man attacked this group of men in particular.” _

‘What?! Did the police not find the drugs? Oh right, Overhaul...’

_ “Attempting to subdue him, Midoriya engaged in a fight with the vigilante, causing a lot of property damage. Unfortunately the intern was defeated by the vigilante, but didn’t sustain any major injuries. If you have any information that could lead to Spider-Man's arrest, please call...” _

‘Well atleast that Deku guy is okay. He didn’t seem like a bad guy, all things considered.’

“Okay you two, I’m heading to work now,” Aunt May said from the doorway, “You make sure to behave yourself.”

“Okay see you later May,” Peter waved.

“Bye Aunt May,” said Eri, “Thank you for the food.”

“Bye bye Eri,” Aunt May waved before exiting the house. The door behind her closing with a _ *click*. _

“Is he the one who hurt you?” Eri pointed to the picture of Izuku Midoriya on the TV screen.

“Uh, yeah,” Peter replied.

“Is he a bad guy?”

“No he’s a hero. An intern at a hero agency more precisely.”

“But if he’s a hero, why would he fight you? You’re not bad...”

“Well the thing is I’m technically a vigilante,” Peter explained, “I don’t have a hero license, so I’m an illegal hero. In the eyes of the law I’m a criminal. It doesn’t help that people think I stole you from your father. Which is kinda true...”

“But you are a good guy! You saved me! They should hurt Overhaul, not you!” Eri cried out, “It’s not fair...”

“Hey it’s okay, I’m used to it by now,” Peter patted Eri’s head, “But I appreciate the thought. Now if you could only talk to Jonah...”

* * *

Downstairs in Peter’s basement lab, he began to analyse the drugs he took from Overhaul's men. According to them, these drugs had the power to temporarily erase drugs. If he could figure out how they manufacture the drug and what components they were made of, he might be able to narrow down the location of Overhaul’s base. Peter’s lab equipment wasn’t the greatest, but it got the job done. 

“Let’s see what we have here…” The teen placed a sample of the drug on a petri dish, and put it under his microscope. Zooming in on the drug, Peter noticed it’s components looked similar...

“Oh my god...” Peter gasped in shock, “This is...human DNA.”

_ “Overhaul says I’m cursed, but that my curse can be used to cure heroes...” Eri explained. _

_ “...So he cut me up, he put things in, and took things out. He tore me apart and then put me back together,” Eric shivered, “Over and over and over again” _

“He really used a little girl’s body to make drugs...” Peter frowned, “Absolutely disgusting. This brings up the question, what exactly is Eri’s quirk? I guess I’ll have to ask her myself.”

Peter walked back upstairs to find Eri sit on the couch, watching cartoons on the TV. He sat down next to the young girl.

“Hey Eri, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Okay”

“What’s your quirk?”

“...” Eri frowned.

“Please Eri I need to know,”

“...You promise not to hate me?”

“Hate you? Why would knowing your quirk make me hate you?.”

“Because it’s cursed! It caused Mommy and Daddy to go away...”

“...”

“...When I was a baby I...I couldn’t control my quirk and I caused my Daddy to...disappear,” Eri explained, “My Mommy left me with Overhaul because of it...”

‘Man...she’s just a little kid and she’s been carrying that kind of burden!’ Peter thought, ’Hell, I’m a teenager and I can barely deal with it…’

“You can’t blame yourself for that, you were just a baby. No one can properly control their powers at that age,” Peter argued, “It’s unfortunate, but that sort of thing isn’t uncommon.”

“...”

“Listen, I don't know what kind of things Overhaul had told you over the years...” Peter looked Eri directly in the eyes, “...But he’s wrong.”

“Huh?”

“He’s evil and has terrible fashion sense, therefore his opinions are invalid,” Peter joked, “You’re quirk isn’t a curse. So please, tell me what exactly it does.”

“...Um, well I can sort of rewind living things back to how they used to be...”

“Rewind living things?” Peter rubbed his chin, “So like you could turn a chicken back into an egg?”

“Yeah I guess, but I can’t control it...I always end up rewinding too far...”

“Wow...that’s amazing!”

“Wha-?”

“Your quirk is incredible! If you could gain proper control of it you could help so many people!”

“R-Really?!” asked Eri, “You really think I can help people?!”

“Of course!” Peter replied, “On a basic level, you could reverse life threatening injuries or illness. At a higher level, your powers might even be able to cure cancer! Your quirk is a gift, not a curse.”

Hearing those words caused Eri to tear up instantly. No one had ever been this kind to her in her entire life. The kindness she experienced at the Parker household over the past two days was overwhelming to the young girl.

“T-Thank you,” Eri sobbed.

“No problem,” Peter chuckled.

* * *

Overhaul was losing his patience. Despite all his efforts, he had yet to locate Spider-Man or Eri. He could wait to kill Spider-Man, but his whole operation depended on Eri. The loss of Eri hadn’t completely halted their operation, but it definitely slowed it down. They needed to find Spider-Man and they needed to do it quickly.

“Is this everything?” Overhaul looked down at the clutther of police files and newspaper articles about the vigilante on the coffee table.

“Yes boss,” one of his men, who Overhaul couldn’t remember the name of answered, “Unfortunately this is the only information we could find about Spider-Man.”

“Have you gathered any noteworthy information?”

“...We could not discern any information about his identity.”

“Are there any areas he frequents?”

“He operates all over Tokyo.”

“No what I asked,” said Overhaul, “Are there any specific places he frequently shows up? Being a vigilante, he doesn’t have a lot of freedom to patrol, so he probably goes after criminals directly in front of him.”

“Um...well,” the man looked through some papers, ”It seems he’s made multiple appearances at the Daily Bugle, a newspaper publisher. It’s known for its constant bad press against Spider-Man and is one of the few news organizations able to capture clear pictures of the vigilante.”

“Hmm, interesting,” Overhaul picked up a couple of newspapers off the table. Inspecting them closely Overhaul noticed a pattern.

“Peter Parker...”

“Boss?”

“These pictures by the Bugle,” said Overhaul, “Each and every one of them was taken by a guy named Peter Parker. I think this is our man.”

“Alright, we’ll find out everything we can about this guy!” the man left the room in a hurry.

Under his mask Overhaul smirked, “Found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Suneater fly with those wings? I don’t know, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if you were let down that Daredevil didn’t fight Suneater, Fatgum or Kirishima, but I didn’t want to have two big fights back to back. Next time things are going to get crazy. I have finals coming up, so it won’t be for a little while.


	6. Olympus Has Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Text” = Speech  
> ‘Text’ = Thoughts

Parker Residence,

“Hey Foggy, I’ve emailed you and Matt a list of equipment and supplies Overhaul would need to produce his drug, it’s not much but I think it could help” Peter said over the phone.

_ “Thanks, I’ll check any delivery records and I see if I can find anything useful,” said Foggy. _

“Right, talk to you later,” Peter hung up the phone and put on his backpack.

“Where are you going?” asked Eri.

“I have to go to school, I’ve already missed a day because of well...y’know,” answered Peter as he put on his shoes, “I won’t be home for a little while, but Aunt May has taken the day off to stay with you.”

“Okay, have fun,” Eri waved goodbye.

“See ya later,” Peter waved back, exiting his house and made his way to school.

‘Eri seems a lot more cheriful ever since we’ve had that talk yesterday,’ Peter thought as he walked down the street, ‘That’s good. She’s still young, if we’re lucky we can maybe heal a lot of the psychological damage done to her. Speaking of which she still should go to therapy. I wonder if we can afford that…”

‘...She also needs to learn how to control her powers, but she’s too scared to even attempt it,’ Peter sighed, ‘I can relate. There’s always been a part of me that’s afraid of my abilities, afterall my  _ quirk _ isn’t even a quirk at all....’

Peter closed his eyes and tapped his forehead, ‘There’s also still Overhaul to deal with. Eri will never truly be safe until he’s behind bars. But we still don’t have any solid leads. And with the pros always on constant lookout for me, it makes everything more difficult.’

Peter shook his head, ‘We’re running out of options. Y'know what I’m actually excited for school today, I could use some normality in my life right. I can worry about Overhaul once it’s over.’

* * *

Peter walked down the halls of his high-school. Everyone was chattering about the news about Spider-Man. It was a big deal, since his other identity had become something of an icon at his school. 

“Did you hear about Spider-Man?”

“Yeah, I heard he fought one of the kids from the U.A. Sports festival!”

“Was it the dreamy one with the ice and fire?”

“Nah, I hear it was the guy who kept breaking his fingers”

“Who cares about the guy he fought, he straight up kidnapped a child!”

“Yeah, I hope they find her soon...”

Among all the murmurs, one person was particularly passionate about the subject.

“I’m telling you guys, Spider-Man was set up!” Flash Thompson, member of their high-school football team and Peter’s lifelong bully yelled, ”There’s no way he’d ever do something like that.”

“Ha! You’re just upset that your precious hero turned out to be nothing more than a big phony,” laughed Sally Avril, cheerleader for the team, “That’s what you get for worshipping a vigilante.”

“Arrrggghhh,” Flash growled before noticing Peter, “Hey Puny Parker back me up! You believe Spider-Man’s innocent, right?!”

“I don’t want to be a part of this,” Peter waved his hands defensively. 

“See even Parker thinks he’s guilty,” said Sally, “And he makes a living off the guy!”

“Hmph I’d thought you of all people would have his back. Whatever you’ll see,” Flash stormed off, shoving Peter in the process.

“Sorry about him,” Rand Robertson, another player on the football team apologised, “This whole thing about Spider-Man has got him worked up.”

“Y-Yeah, I get it...” Peter said solemnly, thinking about what Flash said.

* * *

Peter checked his phone as he walked back home from school. He’d had a lot of missed calls from Jonah.

“I’d bet he’d love to have pictures of Spider-Man right now. Probably give me a huge check,” Peter sighed, “Too bad I didn’t take any-”

Then Peter heard an all too familiar sound, police sirens. Coming from the direction of his home.

“No no no no! Not again!” Peter ran full speed towards his home, “This can’t be happening again!”

* * *

_ A Little Over a 1 Year ago, _

_...And, one evening as Peter Parker returns home from a personal appearance… _

_ “A police car! In front of our house! What can be wrong??” _

_ “Bad News Son--Your Uncle has been shot--Murdered!” _

_ “Uncle Ben--Dead! No! No, it can’t be!” _

_ “Who did it??  _ **_Who shot him??_ ** _ ” _

_ “It was a villain--You’re Uncle surprised him! But don’t worry lad! The Pros got him trapped! He’s in the old ACME warehouse at the waterfront! They’ll get him! You’re Aunt is next door--The neighbors are looking after her! Wait-” _

_ “I’ve got to go! I’ve got to  _ **_get_ ** _ him!” _

_ “I know the old ACME warehouse! It’s been deserted for years! A villain could hold off an army in that gloomy, old place! But he won’t hold off-- _ **_Spider-Man!_ ** _ ” _

* * *

Present Day,

Peter arrived on the scene to see his house in ruins. There was a giant hole in the front entrance and rubble all over the front lawn. It was like a bulldozer ran through his house. Peter could care less about the condition of the house, he was more concerned about the people supposed to be in it. Peter ran over to one of the many police officers surrounding his house.

“What happened here?! Where’s my aunt and my sister!” Peter demanded.

“Calm down son,” said the officer, “Do you live here?”

“Yes, my name is Peter Parker,” Peter answered, “Now where’s my family?! Are they hurt?!”

“There was a villain attack on your house, but we currently don’t know where your family is,” the officer answered.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?!” Peter questioned.

“There’s no signs anyone was injured. So we believe they either were taken by the villains who did this, or they weren’t home when the attack happened,” the officer explained, “We have our boys checking the street cameras as we speak to confirm.”

“...” Peter processed the information given to him.

“Don’t worry son,” the officer consoled, “Wherever they are, either us or the pros will find them”

_ *Bzzzt, Bzzzt _

‘Ah, my phone!’ Peter pulled out his phone, checking the caller ID, ‘It’s Aunt May, she’s alright!’

“Aunt May where are you-”

_ “Is this Peter Parker?”  _ that sinister voice was unmistakable, he was talking to Kai Chisaki, Overhaul,  _ “I’ll take that silence as a yes.” _

“Where are they,” Peter demanded.

_ “Getting straight to the point, huh? I must say, when I sent my men after your Aunt I wasn’t expecting we’d find Eri there as well. Now I’m not sure whether you're actually Spider-Man or just one of his associates, you are seemingly quirkless after all. But since you seem close enough, I need you to pass along a message...” _

“...”

_ “...Eri belongs to  _ **_me_ ** _. And if you don’t want your Aunt to end up like your Uncle, you’ll tell Spider-man to stay away until I’m ready to cure him of his disease and put him of his misery. When that time comes I’ll contact you. Goodbye.” _

Peter hung up the phone, clenching his fist. His worst fears had been realised. A villain had figured out his identity and taken his Aunt, his last remaining family hostage. Furthermore Overhaul had taken Eri and was doing who knows what to her.

‘Dammit, I’d let it happen again…,’ Once again he’d let the people closest to him get hurt, and worst of all he had no real leads to find them, ‘I’m sorry Uncle Ben, Aunt May, Eri...’

_ “I-I’d like to stay with Spider-Man,” said Eri looking up at the masked man. _

_ “Nice to meet you Peter,” Eri smiled. _

_ “Thank you Mr.Spider-Man,” Eric mumbled. _

_ “P-Please, please don’t go,” she sobbed quietly _

‘No! This isn’t over yet!’ Peter began to run away from the scene of the crime, ‘I’ll get them back! I promise I’ll save you Eri!’

Peter ran into a back alley ripping off his shirt to reveal his Spider-Man costume underneath. Pulling his mask over his face, he leaped into the air. Swinging towards his destination. There was one last lead he had left, one option he had refused to accept, one person who might know where Overhaul’s base was located. But getting that information wouldn’t be easy, but he’d do whatever it takes, even if he didn’t like it.

* * *

Shie Hassaikai Underground Base,

“...When that time comes I’ll contact you. Goodbye,” Overhaul hung up the phone.

“Boss we hooked the old lady to one of the beds in the medical ward like you asked,” said Mimic, “We pumped her full of anesthesia. She won’t wake up, unless we want her to.”

“I’m sorry boss, but isn’t it risky to keep Spider-Man alive?” asked Chronostasis, “Shouldn’t we kill him as soon as possible?”

“Maybe, but finishing the product is our top priority and we can’t risk dealing with him until it’s finished,” Overhaul explained, “Until then, distractions can wait. Now leave, I want some alone time.”

“Of course, right away boss,” both men left the room.

“P-Please don’t hurt them!” Eri, who was tied down to a surgical table, yelled out with tears in her eyes.

“I won’t hurt them, for now at least. After all we’re behind schedule and you need to be punished...” said Overhaul, “But once we’re done. They're dead.”

“N-No!‘

“Remember Eri, this is your fault,” Overhaul explained, “If you hadn’t run away, they wouldn’t have to die.”

“...”

“Now let’s get started, we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.” Overhaul reached towards Eri’s face. Eri clenched her eyes shut, before everything went dark.

  
  


* * *

Fisk Tower, Downtown Tokyo,

Spider-Man landed on the tall tower. He looked around for an entrance to the building, before deciding to go through a ventilation shaft.

Peter didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to ask  _ him _ for help, but he didn’t have a choice: every second he wasted was another second Eri was alone with Overhaul.

Spider-Man crawled through the vents until he reached the room he was looking for. The room was a large very fancy looking office with several art pieces decorating the room. And sitting at the large desk in the room was Wilison Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime filling out some paperwork. Spider-Man jumped down from the vent and landed in front of the Kingpin’s desk.

“Hello Spider-Man, I’ve been expecting you to show up sooner or later,” said Kingpin, not even bothering to look in his direction.

“Fisk, I need to know where Overhaul’s base is,” Spider-Man demanded.

“Oh, no fat jokes this time?” said Kingpin, “Perhaps you're maturing after all.”

“I’m not playing around this time Fisk!” Spider-Man growled, “I know you know where he operates. His new miracle drug is going to cause the Shie Hassaikai to gain a lot of power and influence among the villains and other gangs, which can’t be good for your business. So tell me where he is!”

“...Alright, I’ll tell you,” Kingpin said calmly.

The anger flushed out of Peter instantly, “Really? I’d thought you’d put up more of a fight.”

“Hmph, it’s like you said Mr.Chisaki’s new drug is problematic for me,” Kingpin explained, “...And despite what you think of me, I don’t like seeing an innocent child suffer.”

“...”

“I must warn you though, it seems the Shie Hassaikai has created an alliance with the League of Villains,” said Kingpin.

“Oh Great, those loonies,” Spider-Man sighed.

Kingpin scribbled down some information onto a piece of paper and handed it to Spider-Man, “This is all the information you’ll need. I’m sure you can see yourself out now.”

“Thanks for the tip, but don’t think this means I’m on your side now,” Spider-Man, “The second this is over I’m going after you.”

Kingpin simply gestured to the door, resuming his paperwork without a care. Spider-Man exited the room the same way he came. Once he’d exited the building, he took off swinging. He’d finally had a lead on Overhaul’s whereabouts. Now he needed a plan.

Spider-Man pulled out his phone mid swing, dialing a number, “Hey Horn Head, I’ve got a lead.”

* * *

Outside the Chie Hassaikai Base,

Two average looking men stood outside the building presumsely where Eri and May were being held hostage. From an outside perspective this place looked like any other business office. But these men with their extraordinary senses could tell there were sinister things going on in that place.

“You pick up anything?” Peter asked his blind friend, “Spider-Sense is warning me of danger coming from underneath this place.”

“Yeah, I am,” Matt nodded, “Looks like your information was correct.”

“Hmph, I guess the fat man has a heart after all,” Peter shrugged.

“Now to find the entrance...,” Matt used his Radar Sense to survey all the people inside the building, waiting for someone to enter the underground base. Then it happened, one of the goons inside lifted up a vase, pressing a button and opening a secret passageway leading underground. 

“I found it,” said Matt, “I know how to get inside.”

Peter smirked, “Found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Cylon One for helping me out and checking my grammar and spelling on the last two chapters. I really appreciate it.


	7. New Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Text" = Speech  
> 'Text' = Thoughts

Outside the Shie Hassaikai Base,

Peter Parker and Matt Murduck walked away from the base of their enemy, planning their next move.

“I don’t know about you, but my Spider-Sense is telling me that we can’t do this by ourselves,” said Peter.

“Agreed. We’re going to need a team,” said Matt, “Do you know anyone who can help us.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a ton of connections, even with some pros!” Peter bragged.

“Sure you do,” Matt said sarcastically

“Hmph, I’ll show you, I’ll call them right now,” Peter pulled out his phone, “Actually maybe we should go somewhere more private.”

* * *

Atop a building in Downtown Tokyo,

“C’mon, C’mon, pick up,” Spider-Man spoke to his phone, while Daredevil watched.

_ “You’ve reached the Headquarters of the Fantastic Four,”  _ said the female sounding robotic voice.

“Reed Richards please.”

_ “For Analytic Data Systems, Press 1, for the RD Production Project Press 2...” _

Spider-Man sighed, “How about 4, for Fantastic Four,” Peter pressed the button.

_ *Beep _

_ “For Reed Richards Press 1” _

“Yes, finally!”

_ *Beep _

_ “I’m sorry, Mr.Richards is away on important hero work in Latveria,” said the bot, “Please leave a message. Mailbox full, please call back at a later time.” _

Peter hung up the phone, “Fine, I’ll try Stark.”

_ “You have reached Stark Tower. Unfortunately Stark Tower is closed due to a Villian Attack, please call back-” _

Peter hung up again, “Okay, how about Wolverine. He likes me.”

_ “This is Logan, I’m not here right now so leave a message. Unless your Parker or Wade, then you can @#$% off or I’ll stick my claws up your-!” _

Spider-Man hung up before he could finish, “Man, such anger. Well there goes all my connections.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got some people I know” said Daredevil.

“So the Devil has more friends than me, great,” Peter shrugged.

“Maybe if you didn’t joke so much, they’d take you seriously,” Daredevil suggested, “Anyways follow me, I’ll take you to them.”

Daredevil fired his grappling hook from his billy club swinging off with Spider-Man right on his trail.

* * *

Naruhata, Tokyo,

Spider-Man and Daredevil landed on the rooftop of an abandoned apartment building. There were clothes being hanged to dry and some training equipment. There was also a small add-on shack on the roof.

‘Man what a run-down place, I can only imagine what kind of people would live here,’ Spidey thought to himself.

Daredevil walked over to the entrance of the shack, opening the door.

“Hey who ate the last yogurt!” said a girl with pink hair, blue eyes and wearing round glasses.

“Sorry, I worked up an appetite after today's patroal” said an older looking man with a scar on his face, “Hey Koichi, go buy some more and restock on beer while you're out.”

“Why do I always have to be the one who buys food?,” complained a skinny man with brown hair, “You’re the one who always eats all the food.”

“...Ahem” coughed Daredevil.

The three, who were sitting on the ground around a small table, turned their head to face Spider-Man and Daredevil.

“Heya!” Spidey waved friendly.

“We need your help,” said Daredevil, “Can we come inside?”

“Of course Mr.Murdock, you’re always welcome,” said the girl, “Too bad, we can’t give you any food, because  _ someone _ ate it all.”

“Hmph” the old man grunted.

The two vigilantes entered the cramped shack, with Spider-Man opting to hang from the ceiling.

“Do you do that all the time?” asked the skinny man, “Isn’t the blood rushing to your head?”

“Nope, I’ve got radioactive spider blood,” said Spider-Man

“...Okay then...” said the skinny man.

“Spider-Man,” Daredevil gestured to the skinny man, “This is Koichi Haimawari or the Crawler. This girl is Kazuho Haneyama also known as Pop Step.”

“You mean the famous singer?” Spidey inquired.

“Yup that’s me!” Kazuho winked, “You a fan? Want an autograph?!”

“Nah, I’m good,” Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head, “This suit doesn’t have pockets anyways...”

“...Okay, it’s fine. I see how it is...” Kazuho pouted.

“Getting back on track,” said Daredevil, “Finally we have Iwao Oguro or Knuckleduster.”

The man simply grunted in acknowledgement.

“They’re vigilantes like us,” Daredevil explained, “I first meet them while stopping a quirk-enhancing drug deal.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Spider-Man waved, “As you probably know from the news, I’m Spider-Man. Like Daredevil said before, we need your help”

“This is about the girl, isn’t it...” said Knuckleduster, “The one you supposedly kidnapped...”

“Bingo,” said Spider-Man, “Funny, this will be the third time I’ll have to explain this story.”

Spider-Man explained what had happened so far. The vigilante group’s face grew more and more serious and disgusted with every word.

“Daredevil and I verified Fisk’s information,” Spider-Man explained, “So now we need your help to save Eri and May Parker.”

“That’s horrible, I can’t believe someone could be that cruel!” said Pop Step.

Knuckleduster clenched his fist, “That bastard will pay for this.”

The Crawler nodded, “Yeah, there’s no way we’re not helping! You can count on us.”

“Thank you, we really appreciate it,” said Daredevil.

“No problem,” the Crawler smiled, “What kind of heroes would we be if we didn’t help a child in need. Actually this is perfect, my new All-Might hoodie came in the mail a few days ago and I’ve been waiting for a reason to wear it. It’s really special since it’s meant to commemorate his retirement and-”

“Ignore him, he’s a fanboy,” said Pop Step, “What’s your plan?”

“Even with the five of us we’re still massively outnumbered, so we can’t go in guns blazing. That would just attract the attention of the Pros and Police anyways,” Spider-Man explained.

“So we’ll have to rely on stealth instead,” said Daredevil.

“Right, makes sense,” said Crawler.

“Our top priority is to save Mrs.Parker and Eri,” Daredevil stated, “However we’ll also be looking to find any incriminating evidence to lock up the Chie Hassaikai for good.”

“If I can reach their computers, I should be able to hack into them,” said Spider-Man, “That’ll hopefully give us everything we need. So you guys don’t have to worry about that stuff.”

“Good, I prefer cracking skulls anyways,” said Knuckleduster.

“Do we really need all that evidence though?” asked Crawler, “Shouldn’t Mrs.Parker’s and Eri’s testimonies be enough evidence to lock up Overhaul?”

“Weren’t you paying attention?” Pop Step sighed, “They already tried that in the beginning and almost got arrested.”

“Ah right, I forgot...” Crawler rubbed the back of his head.

“Heh, dummy,” Pop Step grinned.

“If we’re going to do this, then we’ll need to know the layout of the base,” Knuckleduster, “Otherwise, it’s just a shot in the dark.”

“I’ve already used my radar sense to plot out the layout of the underground base,” Daredevil assured, “And I should be able to acquire the blueprints for the above ground portion of the base, since it’s technically a legal business.”

“If we pull this off right, we’ll be saving two damsels in distress and take down a whole yakuza group in one fell swoop,” said Spider-Man.

“So when are we doing this? Tonight?” asked Crawler.

“Believe me, I’d love to, but It’s already late, and I’m running low on web fluid,” said Spider-Man, “So tomorrow night, as soon as it gets dark”

“Well if that’s everything, I’ll go get the equipment I’ll need for the job,” Knuckleduster got up and walked out the door.

“Oh! Make sure you get some more yogurt on the way out!” yelled Pop Step.

“Thanks again for helping me out. I really appreciate it,” Spider-Man dropped down from the ceiling.

“No problem, it’s always a pleasure to work with another vigilante,” Koichi stood up.

“Heh, y’know people also refer to me as Wall-Crawler,” Spider-Man jokes.

“Really? Well from one crawler to another” Koichi and Spider-Man shook hands.

“Let’s show that wannabe plague doctor what Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends can do!,” Spider-Man cheered.

“Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends, really…?” Pop Step depanned.

“What? It’s a great name! It’s very memorable,” said Spider-Man.

“Probably not for the reasons you think,” said Pop Step.

“Whatever you say,” Spider-Man shrugged, “I haven’t heard any better ideas for a team name.”

“Hmm, how about ‘Team Vigilantes?’” Crawler suggested.

“Sounds a little plain, but I like it,” said Pop Step.

“Fine...” Spider-Man groaned, “‘Team Vigilantes’ it is.”

“We’ll meet back here early tomorrow to narrow down the specifics of the plan,” Daredevil explained, “In the meantime, make any preparations you need.”

“Will do,” said Koichi.

With that Spider-Man and Daredevil took their leave. They both needed to prepare for the tough battle ahead of them.

* * *

Parker Residence, Midnight,

Peter, now back into his normal clothes, walked through his destroyed living room. The police had long since left, so he was all alone. Glass and debris littered the room, with most of the furniture either destroyed or toppled over. Many of their personal belongings were destroyed, including several of their family pictures. Peter bent down and picked up one of the broken frames from the ground. It was a family portrait of himself, Aunt May and Uncle Ben taken not too long before Ben’s death. 

“Don’t worry Ben, I’ll get May back, I promise….” Peter said quietly.

“Peter? Peter is that you?!” a voice asked from behind.

Peter turned around to see Mary Jane Watson, his neighbor’s nephew and one of his few friends, standing in front of him. The redhead had a worried expression on her face.

“MJ? What are you-” Peter was cut off by MJ embarrassing him in a hug.

“Your home was attacked by villains. Me and Aunt Anna were so worried about you.” Mary Jane explained, letting go of Peter.

“I-I’m sorry. I was with the police. I didn’t get back home until now...” Peter lied.

“Really?” MJ’s face showed that she hadn’t really bought that answer, “Because when I talked to the police, they said they had no idea where you were.”

“Well you know how cops are,” Peter rubbed the back of his head, “Probably got distracted by donuts and completely forgot that I was there...”

“...” MJ looked unamused.

“I...went to Spider-Man,” Peter sighed, “I asked him to save my Aunt.”

“Spider-Man?!” exclaimed MJ, “Did he agree to help?”

Peter nodded solemnly, putting down the picture frame on a counter.

“You doing okay tiger?” asked MJ.

“I’m scared, MJ...” Peter explained, “I-I can’t lose another...”

“It’s going to be alright Peter,” MJ rubbed his back gently, “You have to have faith in Spider-Man, he’s definitely going to save her.”

“How can you be sure?” Peter questioned, “Even Pros can’t save everyone. Even if he gets help, there’s no guarantee...”

“Well he hasn’t let me down yet,” Mary Jane smiled, “He saved my life. So I believe that Spider-Man will save your Aunt.”

“Yeah...yeah, me too” Peter agreed.

“Good. Now you want to stay at my Aunt’s place tonight?” asked MJ. 

“It’s okay, I’ve already got other plans,” said Peter, “Thanks for the offer though.”

“Oh, alright then I’ll see you later. Night Tiger,” MJ waved goodbye.

“Night MJ,” Peter waved back, heading into his basement to make the supplies he would need for tomorrow's mission.

‘Please stay safe out there Peter...’ MJ thought to herself as she walked back to her Aunt’s house.

* * *

All five vigilantes spend the night preparing for the upcoming battle.

Peter Parker worked away in his basement lab, luckily his lab equipment was unharmed by the villain attack. He whipped up a brand new batch of web fluid, built new spider tracers, and tuned up his web shooters. He couldn’t afford to lose Overhaul or have his web shooters run out or get jammed in the middle of a fight..

“Aunt May, Eri please just wait a little longer. Then I’ll get you out of there as fast as possible.”

Matthew Murdock landed blow after blow against a punching bag at the abandoned Fogswell’s Gym. He needed to make sure he was completely ready to fight against Overhaul’s men, he couldn’t afford to be sloppy.

“I’ll stop him, for good this time...”

Koichi Haimawari, practiced using his shooty-go-blam-blam on a stacked pile of cans. This would be the toughest fight he would have in a while, and he needed to make sure his precision and accuracy were perfect. 

“I won’t let Mrs.Parker and Eri down!”

Meanwhile Kazuho Haneyama was examining their medical supplies in her first aid kit. She had to be sure everything was in order in case anyone was injured.

“No one’s getting hurt on my watch!”

On the other hand Iwao Oguru was taking care of the weapons and explosives. He examined each weapon carefully. Not having a quirk means he needed to rely on these weapons to stand a chance. And with these weapons he would do much more than just stand a chance.

“Those bastards won’t know what hit them!”

Eri layed down on the cold bed, sobbing quietly to herself. She was back in her old bed, wearing her old clothes. It was like the past few days with Peter had been nothing more than a dream. The young girl rubbed her freshly inflicted wounds. She didn’t want to be here, she hated it here, she wanted to go back to Parker's home. Eri clenched her eyes closed tight.

“P-Please Spider-Man! Please save me!”

* * *

Koichi’s Apartment, The Next Day

After settling the specifics of the plan, the five illegal heroes were finally ready to begin their mission. Spider-Man admired the team, giving an affirmative nod, before jumping off the roof and web swinging towards Overhaul’s base. The whole team followed behind him. Daredevil and Knuckle Duster used their grappling hooks, Pop Step jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and Crawler zoomed through the streets on all fours. The moved with grace and determination like a true team

“Alright Team Vigilantes, Let’s Go For It!” Spider-Man cheered as he swung into the distance.

* * *

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man:**

**Quirk(?): Spider**

**Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, allowing him to do whatever a spider can! He has the proportional strength of a spider, can cling to any surface, and is extremely agile. His powers also give him a ‘Spider-Sense’ which can warn him about danger before it happens. He’s also equipped with two web-shooters which fire super strong webbing.**

**Matt Murdock/Daredevil:**

**Quirk(?): Radar Sense**

**Matt’s senses were heightened due to exposure to a radioactive isotope as a child. This left him blinded but gave him superhuman senses along with a ‘Radar Sense’. The Radar Sense gives Matt a full 360 degrees 3D view of the world around him. This along with his super-senses allows Matt to technically ‘see’ better than any other human alive. Matt is equipped with a multi-purpose billy club.**

**Koichi Haimawari/Crawler:**

**Quirk: Slide and Glide**

**Kokichi’s quirk allows him to glide over surfaces by emitting a repulsive force from his hands and feet. This allows him to stick to and move up walls. He can also concentrate his quirk to fire a repulsive blast. Koichi has even used his quirk to float in the air, though the height he can float is limited.**

**Kazuho Haneyama/Pop Step:**

**Quirk: Leap**

**Kazuho’s quirk allows her to leap very high in the air and will cushion her fall when she lands. However she needs a solid surface to jump off of.**

**Iwao Oguro/Knuckleduster:**

**Quirk: None**

**Iwao Oguro is quirkless and relies on weapons and his intelligence to win fights. Some equipment he uses includes brass knuckles, various guns, explosives, a grappling hook, and a special designed taser knuckle that can either stop or restart a human heart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another chapter finished. Many people predicted I’d have Peter and Matt team up with the Nighteye team to fight Overhaul, but I feel like that would be too similar to cannon. Plus the vigilantes deserve more love. Now about adding more Marvel characters, the thing is I want for this to be a Spider-Man/MHA story not a Marvel/MHA story, so I felt like adding too many Marvel characters would be distracting. Also having a lot of heroes makes the story harder to write, because I have to give every character enough screen-time and put in effort to properly represent the characters and their abilities. Anyways next time the final battle starts, I hope you're excited!


	8. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Text” = Speech  
> ‘Text’ = Thoughts

The moonlight shines brightly down on the Shie Hassaikai Base. Several lower ranking thugs patrolled the exterior of the building, keeping watch of any possible intruders. It was a calm night, but it was the unsettling kind of calm. All of the men could feel it to some degree. It probably had to do with the fact their boss’s plan was in its final stages. With the fate of the Shie Hassaikai riding on its success.

One goon on the roof stopped his patrol to light a cigarette. He took a puff of his smoke, “I hope the boss man knows what he’s doing. Attacking a house in broad daylight was a risky move-” 

_ Twip! _

Then the man was gone.

A lone figure gracefully landed on the roof without a sound. His bright white eyes, and red and blue suit glistening under the moonlight. He took a quick glance at his surroundings, before quietly entering the ventilation shaft.

Back on the ground, another guard made his rounds around the building. As he turned a corner he came face to face with two large red D’s, before he was quickly knocked unconscious. The attacker hid the body in some shrubs, before quickly entering the building. 

As that was happening someone else was sleathly sliding around the base, their hood flapping in the wind. They planted small devices in specific locations around the base. Meanwhile on a larger building adjacent to the base, a sniper and a medic watched his surroundings to make sure he wasn’t caught. Shooting any guards with tranquilizer darts if they got too close for comfort. After finishing planting the devices outside, the hooded man also entered the inside the base.

Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Crawler had successfully infiltrated the base of Overhaul and the Shie Hassaikai, while Knuckleduster and Pop Step watched from a distance. 

Now came the hard part.

* * *

Following the blueprints Matt had shown him, Spider-Man crawled through the maze of vents.

‘Why do I always find myself crawling through air vents?’ Spidey thought to himself, ‘Better yet, why don’t villains invest in making more comfortable ones!’

After a couple of minutes, Spider-Man arrived at his destination; the server room. He peered down on the room from the ceiling grate. There was one computer with a comically large screen, the kind you’d expect a super villain to have and 2 men standing guard.

“So…” said one guard, “....Wanna play some games on that PC?”

“Don’t joke around,” said another guard, “That computer is connected to our private server which contains some ridiculously sensitive information. It’s not for games.”

“Right, right sorry,” the other man apologized, “...But I bet it would run the new All-Might open-world game at a ridiculous framerate.” 

“Y’know we probably shouldn’t be discussing products from the enemy...but yeah probably,” said the guard.

“I’m more of a fan of the All-Might fighting games myself,” said a voice from above.

“I’m not good at fighting games,” said one guard.

“Yeah me neither…” said the other.

“...”

“...hold on-” Both guards realised too late and before they could speak another word Spider-Man dropped from the ceiling vent and smashed the two men’s heads together. Knocking both of them out in an instant.

“K.O! Spider-Man wins,” Spider-Man brushed off his hands, before turning his attention towards the large computer. He plugged a USB drive into the keyboard and began typing away.

“Let’s see just how good their security is,” said Peter as he hacked into the computer, “Oh you guys forgot the latest kernel patch tsk-tsk...”

Peter successfully broke into the Shiei Hassaikai’s server, and began searching for any incriminating evidence that could lock up Overhaul for good. Looking through the files he found a lot of useful information. Locations of secret Shiei Hassaikai bases. Transaction records between them and their dealers. A list of cops and heroes that they had bribed and blackmailed. The computer even had information on where they got their stupid masks from. But most importantly the computer had files on Overhaul’s quirk-erasing drug.

“Looks like I hit the jackpot,” Spider-Man began downloading the files onto his USB. While the files were being downloaded, Peter began to look through the files on Overhaul’s drug, coming across a folder labeled “Video Test Logs.” Inside the folder were a bunch of video recordings.

‘I wonder what this is? Clinical Trials?’ Peter clicked on a random video.

The video opened up to show a slightly younger looking Overhaul standing in what looked like a surgical room.

_ “Video Test Log No. 36,” said Overhaul, “Attempting to train the subject to control their quirk has turned out to be a failure. Her progress on her own is too slow and any attempts to speed up the progress results in the loss of my men. So instead we’ll be moving onto Plan B.” _

“I don’t like the sound of that...” Peter whispered.

_ “If the subject can’t control their quirk themselves...” Overhaul gestured to someone off screen. A younger Eri was brought into the sugerial room and strapped onto the bed, with wires attached all over her body, “Then we’ll simply have to take it for ourselves...” _

“Oh my god...” Spider-Man gasped.

_ Overhaul turned towards his patient, who was struggling to not break down in tears, “If we can isolate the subject’s quirk from her DNA, we’ll be able to control it more effectively than the subject ever could. Of course this requires a more messy approach” _

_ “P-Please Don’t!” the girl whimpered, “I-I’ll d-do better this time, I-I promise!” _

_ “Shhh, it’s too late for that now,” Overhaul picked up a scalpel, “Now sit still and you won’t be punished.” _

_ The young girl squirmed in her chair, clenching her eyes. Her body began to glow with a yellow aura, before Overhaul quickly grabbed her and- _

_ Splat! _

_ “She activate her quirk before she died, that should provide us with some good data,” said Overhaul coldy, picking up a syringe _

*PAUSED*

Spider-Man clenched his fist. Rage flowed through his body. Of course he had known about this beforehand. Eri had told him. He had studied the drug himself. But seeing it up close, seeing it happen right in front of his eyes was something different entirely. Peter hadn’t felt this angry since…

‘He’ll pay for this!’ Peter cursed.

The computer finished the download, and Peter pocketed the USB drive.

‘With that finished, I can finally get Eri out of this place,’ Peter thought before his Spider-Sense began blaring, ‘Uh oh...’

The doors to the server room opened and a group of 3 men walked into the room. One of them was blonde with a plague mask, another was bald with a white face mask, and the final one looked like he was wearing a potato sack on his head.

“You two scram, the boss wants us to-huh?” the blonde one stopped, realizing the two men who were supposed to be guarding the room were unconscious on the floor. With their assailant nowhere in sight. Peter was above them on the ceiling, he wasn’t fast enough to hide the two goons he knocked out.

“An intruder?! Where they’d go?!” the men scanned the room.

“Up here!” a voice yelled from above

The three men looked up, before getting a face full of webbing.

“Aw what the hell-”

Before they could even fully comprehend what was happening, Spider-Man pounced on them. Delivering a series of quick but powerful blows. His opponents were too dazed to fight back. Peter was right about to finish off the blonde one by punching him square in the mask, but his Spider Sense went off.

Peter managed to stomp himself before it was too late, ‘He must have a weapon hidden in his mask.’

However in that moment of hesitation, the blonde man reached out his hand. Causing one of Peter’s web shooters to come flying off his wrist and into the man’s hand.

“Hey get your own toys, that one belongs to me!” Spider-Man fired a webline at the blonde man, but the potato sack man jumped in front of him and  _ ate _ his webbing.

“Did you just-?” Spider-Man said, puzzled, “That can’t be good for your diet.”

“Yum Yum,” the potato masked man smiled.

“Ugh! Now you’ve just reminded me of Vermi-” Spider-Man doged and crystiled punch from the bald guy. Spider-Man backflipped further back and took a better look at the men he was facing.

“Wait a minute, I know you guys. You’re three of the 8 babies or something,” Spider-Man quipped. Daredevil had gotten the team police files on all known Shiei Hassaikai members. 

“8 Bullets!” yelled the Blonde man, aka Toya Sensuno, “We might be trash but atleast get the name right!”

“The Boss came up with that name!” said the bald one, aka Yu Hojo, “Don’t you dare disrespect it!”

“Eat! Eat!” yelled the potato sacked man aka Soramitsu Tabe.

“Oh, I’ll be doing much more than just disrespect him,” Spider-Man's eyes narrowed, “Now if you don't mind, you’re in my way.”

Hojo launched towards Spider-Man with a crystalised fist, but Spider-Man simply front flipped over him. While mid-air Peter shot a webline at Hojo’s back, pulling the crystalized man off his feet.

“Gotcha!” Spider-Man spun the crystalised man several times in the air.

“Ultimate Web Throw!” Spider-Man launched Hojo towards his two allies at high speed.

Sensuno’s and Tabe’s eyes went wide as Hojo's huge crystalised body crashed into the two. Causing the three of them to be sent flying out of the server room, impacting against the hallway wall, taking all 3 out with one attack. This of course, notified every Shiei Hassaikai member of his presence in the base. 

“So much for the element of surprise.” Spidey sighed, requiping his lost web shooter, “Let’s hope the others have gotten their jobs done.”

* * *

A Couple of Minutes Earlier,

  
  


Above ground another of Overhaul’s goons made his rounds before a pair of red hands grabbed him, dragging him into the darkness. Daredevil had made a decent way inside the Shiei Hassaikai building, taking out any men he came across. His Radar Sense was perfect for this mission, as it gave an exact layout of the building along with telling him exactly where everyone else was at any given moment. He could see a guard playing on his phone on the second floor. He could smell another goon cooking instant ramen in a break room. He could sense two guys were making out in the bathroom. But most importantly he could tell that May Parker was in the room down the hallway to his right.

While it was Peter’s job to hack Overhaul’s computers in the underground base, it was his job to rescue May Parker. The only issue was the two men guarding the entrance to the room she was held captive in. Matt analysided the two men from around the corner. 

‘Just need to split them up,” Daredevil pulled out his billy club, banging it on the wall behind him. This got the attention of the two men guarding the room.

“What was that?” said one goon.

“It’s probably just one of the guys fooling around,” said the other, “Go check it out to make sure.” 

The first goon nodded in response, walking down the hallway. As soon as he turned the corner Daredevil smacked the man across the head with his billy club. The goon fell to the ground with a large  _ ‘Thud!’ _

“Huh? Hey man, are you okay there?” asked the other goon. But before he could ponder the situation any further Daredevil jumped from around the corner, throwing his billy club. The billy club bounced off the hallway wall and directly into the remaining goon’s head, knocking him before he could react.

Matt retrieved his billy club from the ground, and entered the room the two men were protecting. The smell of medicine and disinfectants and the humming of the equipment told him he was in the medical ward. There were two eldery people lying in hospital beds, both hooked up to IV’s. One of them was May Parker, resistrainted to her bed with straps. The person next to May was a bit of a mystery. The person was elderly and frail, clearly suffering with some health issues. Unlike May this person wasn’t strapped to the bed, showing that they weren’t a prisoner. In fact the room seemed pretty luxurious for a medical ward. Whoever this person was, they were important. 

‘This must be the previous boss of the Shiei Hassaikai...’ thought Daredevil, ‘His true name is unknown and he was presumed dead, but I guess that wasn’t accurate.’ Daredevil turned his attention back to Peter’s aunt. The Boss could wait, right now he had to get May Parker to safety. He carefully undid the straps and removed the IV needle. Aside from some light bruising from the slaps, the older woman would be okay. 

Pressing his finger to his ear, Daredevil activated his comm line, “Crawler I’ve secured Mrs.Parker. I need you to pick her up.”

_ “Alright I’ve just finished planting the last device, I’m on my way,”  _ Crawler confirmed.

A few seconds later and Crawler entered the medical ward. 

“Did you have any trouble?” asked Daredevil.

“Not really, the Master taught me some stealth techniques which came in handy,” Koichi did a karate chop motion. Crawler picked up the still unconscious May Parker, putting her on his back, “Alright I’ll right I drop her off with the others and come back as quick as possible.”

Daredevil nodded, “I’ll head into the underground base in the meantime, Spider-Man will probably-” then from underground Daredevil heard the sound of panicked footsteps, nervous heartbeats, and people getting punched.

“Um, is something wrong or...?” Koichi asked.

_ “Hey guys, we can see Overhaul’s men running to the entrance of the underground base. What’s happening in there?” _ Pop Step asked from over the comm.

“Spider-Man got caught,” Daredevil said into the ear piece before turning to Koichi, “You have to get her out of here, now. I’ll go assist Spider-Man.”

“Right, I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Crawler glided out of the room.

Matt took a deep breath. 

They were both outnumbered and outgunned.

But there was no chance in hell he was giving up now.

* * *

Koichi silently gilded down the halls of the Shiei Hassaikai building with the eldery May Parker on his back. Lucy for him, at this point most of Overhaul’s men were either preoccupied with Spider-Man down in the underground base or unconscious. Allowing him to make a quick escape without being caught. 

Now in the courtyard, Koichi noticed that there were no guards in sight. Seeing that the coast was clear, he zoomed over the large wall surrounding the base and landed on the street. From there he glided up a building where Knucleduster and Pop Step were.

“Crawler, are you alright?!” asked Pop Step.

“Yup, and I’ve got Mrs.Parker with me,” Crawler gently laid the woman on the rooftop.

“Good job,” said Knuckleduster, “Did you finish setting up the devices?”

“Yeah I did,” Koichi answered, “Alright, I’m going back in there.”

“Wait, I’ll go with you,” Pop Step suggested.

“Huh? Really? Enclosed spaces aren’t your specialty,” said Crawler.

“Maybe, but right now we need all hands on deck,” said Pop Step, “Besides you’ll need someone to watch your back, and to patch you up when you inevitably get hurt.”

“I’ll watch over Mrs.Parker and notify you if anything happens,” said Knuckleduster

Koichi smiled, “Alright follow my lead Kazuho.”

“Always!” Kazuho smiled back.

* * *

‘Welp, things are not going to plan,’ Spider-Man thought to himself as he dodged a punch from one of Overhaul’s goons. Peter was fighting through a hoard of Shiei Hassaikai men, looking for Eri. These guys weren’t particularly powerful or skilled, but they were differentially very passionate.

“How dare you invade our home you-” Spider-Man silenced the yakuza thug with one punch across the face..

“Take this punk!” another man tried to attack Spider-Man from behind, but Spider-Man effortlessly dodged, counter attacking with a quick kick, knocking the man out.

“I’m sorry guys, but I don’t have time for autographs at the moment,” Spider-Man quipped as he took down another thug with an uppercut.

“Screw it! Everyone, just rush him at once!” one yakuza thug yelled. His 20 or so other allies nodded in agreement.

“GET HIM!” the men yelled together, as they charged the vigilante in front of them.

On paper this was a good idea, however the fact they were in a rather small hallway meant…

“I said no autographs, so have some completletary webbing instead!” Spider-Man unloaded his remaining webbing, onto the charging men. 

“Ah! ”The Shei Hassaikai men painiced as they were all covered in webbing. Their struggling only made things worse for them, as they began falling over each other. Leaving them all stuck to the floor in a massive pile of webbing. 

“Aw, what the hell!”

“What is this stuff!”

“Can’t move!”

“Someone’s stepping on my leg!”

“Well aren’t you guys just as snug as a bug in a rug,‘ Spider-Man replaced his empty web cartridges, with spares from the belt he wore under his suit, “Now if you excuse me. There’s a damsel who’s distress.” Spider-Man leaped over the pile of men, swinging down the hallway.

‘I can't waste time on these guys, I need to find Eri. I hope Matt gets here soon, he could find her easily.’ Peter said to himself.

_ RUMBLE! _

Spider-Man dropped from his web line. The entire hallway began violently shaking and bending in a very abnormal fashion.

“What the?” Spider-Man went on all four, “I didn’t take any drugs by accident did I?”

The layout hallway began to change, with walls popping up and halls twisting and turning, blocking off his previous path and redirecting him somewhere else.

“Well that’s just fantastic. I didn’t think I’d have to fight against the building itself,” Spider-Man complained, ‘If I had to guess, this is probably the work of that Mimic guy. He’s probably using that drug to power up his quirk. And the fact he blocked off that direction means I was probably going the right way. In that case...’

Spider-Man ran up the newly formed wall and smashed it down with a single punch.

“Sorry pal, but I forge my own paths!” Spider-Man joked as he continued down the hallway. Even with walls twisting and turning like crazy, Peter’s adhesive powers and his perfect equilibrium made traversing these halls a piece of cake. And whenever Mimic would bring up a wall to block his path, Peter would just smash it down.

“Phew! This isn’t really difficult, but it sure is tedious,” Spider-Man exhaled. Then just as Peter broke down another of Mimic’s walls, his Spider-Sense went off.

Spider-Man barely dodged in time as a knife flew by his face, missing his face by a few centimeters, “Whoa!” the hero yelp, “Talk about a close shave...”

The hallway returned to normal, and two figures stepped out of the darkness.

“Aw I missed,” a blonde girl in a school uniform pouted, “That’s okay though, I’ll just have to try again!”

“Wow this guy costume sucks!/It’s so cool!'' a man in a black spandex with white eyes said in two different voices.

“Uh, are you guys new? Because you guys seem very out of place,” Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh we don’t work  _ for  _ these losers,” the blonde girl smiled creepily, “Think of us...as transfer students, here to kill you!”

“The name’s Twice and She’s Himiko Toga, and we represent the infamous League of Villains!/What’s our name again?!” said Twice

“Ah, so you guys are the League of Villain schmucks that the fatman talked about,” Spider-Man pointed at the pair, “You must be really desperate to work with Overhaul of all people. Though I guess it makes sense after the beatdown your boss received on live television.”

“Urgh, You are so  _ not  _ cute,” Toga grimaced.

“It’s on now! I’ll show you to not disrupt the League/We suck!” said Twice

Toga launched at Spider-Man, two knives in hand. Peter dodged the incoming stabs and slices with ease, “Me not cute? You must be mistaken,” Spider-Man ducked another slice and counter with a quick kick to the stomach, sending Toga flying off her feet. But before Peter could capitalise, Twice came in swinging. Spider-Man dogged the villains flurry of attacks, giving Toga time to recover.

“I’ve got your back!/You’re on your own!” Twice yelled to his ally.

“Thanks!” Toga charged back into battle. Spider-Man punched Twice across the face, then fired webbing at the girl, only for her slice through the projectiles. 

“You’re mine,”Toga jumped into the air, and slashed downwards. Spider-Man managed to backflip out of the way. However this left him wide open to get kicked by Twice. And Spider-Man was sent flying into a wall.

“Oof, lucky shot,” Spider-Man groaned. Peter caught off guard when someone else from Twice and Toga grabbed him and kneed him in the face. Spider-Man pushed his 3rd assailant away from him, “Augh, what the...huh?” Spider-Man realized that the person who attacked him was a second Twice. 

“Oh, so that’s why you’re called Twice,” Spider-Man rubbed his head.

“You scared? Wanna give up?/Keep fighting!” the two Twices said together.

“You’re not here alone right? In that case, you might be worth sucking” Toga smiled holding up a needle connected to a device on her back.

“Sorry lady, but I don’t usually go that far on a first date,” said Spider-Man, “Plus it’s a personal policy to date girls who try to kill me.”

“Oh please like I’d date a loser like you! I’ve got my sight on a way cuter hero,” Toga blushed, “Oh Deku ~ ”

“Deku? You mean Broccoli Boy?” Spider-Man scratched his head, “What’s he got that I-”

“He’s distracted, get him!/We should wait!” One of the two Twice’s charged at Peter, pulling out a measuring tape out from his wrist, and swinging it like a whip. Spider-Man dodged to his right, and to where the other Twice was coming in with a sucker punch. Spider-Man blocked the attack, but before he could counterattack his Spider-Sense warned him of danger behind him. Spider-Man pushed Twice off and attempted to dodge out of the way, but Toga managed to slice his side with her knives.

“Ouch! Watch the costume!” Spider-Man clutched his wounds, slowing down the blood loss.

“Now that’s more like it” Himiko held up the bloody weapon, “Even ugly people like you look better bloody.” Toga then began to lick Peter’s blood off her knife.

“Uh, I would really not recommend you doing that,” Spider-Man cautioned.

“Too late now. Now after we kill you, I’ll take your place amd-” Himiko began coughing violently.

“...And that’s why,” Spider-Man said with concern.

“Himiko you alright?” Twice ran to Himiko’s side.

“N-No…*cough* T-There’s s-something *cough* wrong with his blood..., Himiko wheezed. The villainess fell to her knees.

“My blood is radioactive” Spider-Man explained, “You need medical attention right away, I can-”

“Stay the hell away from her!” Twice yelled, “Grab my shoulder, I’ll get us out of here.” 

“Wait I can help you-” Spider-Man reached out, but the Twice clone rushed him, tackling him to the ground.

“Again, not on the first date!” Spider-Man kicked Twice off of himself. Spider-Man got back to his feet, only to see that Toga and the other Twice were gone. Peter looked back at the Twice that just attacked him and watched as he began to disintegrate.

“Well I guess that’s over,” Peter sighed. Spider-Man patched up his cut with web bandages, “Damn! I got careless and now both me and the guys I were fighting got hurt...”

Spider-Man took a deep breath, “I need to focus. I can’t worry about those guys, I need to find Eri and then get her the hell out of here.”

Spider-Man continued down his previous path. Searching blindly for the little girl in need of rescuing.

* * *

Eri trembled in fear in her dark, cold room. She could hear all the fighting and yelling, and was terrified. Was it because of her? Was someone trying to take her? Was she going to be punished again?

While in the midst of her fear, the door to her room opened, light pouring in through the crack in the door. It was Overhaul.

“Eri it’s time to go,” Overhaul said coldly, ”It seems like that deranged Spider is here for you.”

‘Peter is here?’ Eri thought to herself.

“Don’t worry though,” said Overhaul, “He’ll be dead soon enough, and it’ll be all your fault. Now let’s go.”

Eri nodded silently and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile huh? Sorry it took so long, but I was preoccupied with Summer Classes. To make it up for you guys, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. This of course will probably mean that there's more spelling/grammar mistakes than usual, so I hope you can forgive me. Anyways we’re reaching the end of the story. There’ll probably only be 2-3 more chapters. People have asked if I’ll continue this story past the Overhaul arc, and while I will be continuing the series, I’ll be doing a prequel story, showing things Peter did in Seasons 1-3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to stay safe out there.


	9. Vigilantes Vs Villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> “Text” = Speech  
> ‘Text’ = Thought  
> “Text” = Talking Over Comm Line

Shie Hassaikai Underground Base,

“Man, there’s no end to these guys,” the Crawler said as he glided into a group of Overhaul’s men, sweeping them off their feet like bowling pins.

“Yeah you’d think after we beat up dozens of their friends up they would take a hint,” Pop Step leapt off the ground and dropped kicked another goon in the chest, sending him flying into another group of men.

Koichi and Kazuho had successfully infiltrated the underground base. Unfortunately there was no sign of Daredevil, Spider-Man, or Eri anywhere close by. To make things worse the hallways kept changing.

“We aren’t getting anywhere moving like this,” said Pop Step, “Should we use Plan B?”

“No, Master said we should only use Plan B as a last resort,” said the Crawler.

“Well, do you have any other bright ideas?” Pop shot back.

“...Hmm,” Koichi pondered for a moment, “I mean, the more villains we take down, the easier it will be for Spider-Man and Daredevil to save Eri.”

“So we’re just putting all of our hope into those two?” Pop sighed.

“H-Hey, it’s not  _ all  _ of our hope...,” Koichi rubbed the back of his head, “...Just a lot of it. Besides, their quirks are more suitable for this mission than ours. Extra senses and all.”

“Sounds to me like we’re being put on the sidelines again,” Pop shook her head, “Oh well. I guess we’ll just have to wait until next time for the spot-”

_ RUMBLE! _

“Whoa!” Koichi yelped.

Once again the ground began to shake violently, knocking the two off balance. Then a giant concrete hand bursted out from a wall, heading straight towards Koichi.

“Look out!” Kazuho jumped, grabbing onto Koichi right before they were hit by the hand. The concrete hand pushed the two vigilantes into a newly formed hole in the opposite side of the hallway. The duo tumbled down a tunnel for a few seconds before landing on the cold hard floor.

“Owwww...” Koichi groaned, rubbing his head before turning to his ally, “Ah! Pop are you okay?!”

“Argh, I’m fine, but my costume is all dirty now...” Pop brushed off the dirt, “So where are we now?”

“I’m not sure, but stay on guard,” said the Crawler, “We’re probably going to have to fight our way out of here.”

They appeared to be in a large but empty room with very little light.

_ step _

From the darkness, they heard a footstep. The duo got into a fighting stance.

_ Step _

Now they could see the outline of the man walking towards them. He appeared to be large and muscular. A drop of sweat goes down both of their faces.

The man starts running at them and the vigilantes can see him a lot more clearly now. He’s wearing a white shirt, has long hair, and a mask that looked like an orca head. He was moving even faster now, charging up a punch.

“Pop move now!” Crawler shouted. 

_ BOOM! _

The duo had narrowly managed to dodge the attack. Making the large man punch the ground instead, leaving a large crater in the ground.

‘What power…!’ thought Kazuho.

‘If we hadn’t moved, that attack would have...’ Koichi began sweating.

“You know what I think?” said the large man, “It’s boorish to use guns or blades in a fight. Anyone who has those can win. That’s not a real fight. It’s better to kill each other using the power living inside you. I wonder if you understand.”

“That is such a random thing to say!” Pop Step exclaimed.

“I don’t really understand what you’re talking about, but if you’re going to fight...” Koichi got into a fighting stance, “...Then we’ll gladly take you down.”

“Yeah! You tell him!” Kazuho cheered.

‘This isn’t going to be easy...’ Koichi grimaced, firing a repulsive blast at Rappa. The blast flew through the air only to be stopped by a glowing yellow barrier that formed around the large man.

“Hmm, an idol and a man in an All-Might hoodie, interesting...” A shorter masked man walked out of the darkness, “Rappa, I do believe these are the Naruhata Vigilantes, Pop Step and the Cruller.”

“I don’t care about who they are Tengai, I’m just interested in a good fight,” said Rappa, “Now drop the barrier, I don’t need it.”

“Arrggh, It’s ‘The Crawler!’ Not the Cruller!” Koichi shouted, “It’s been over 5 years now, how do people keep making this mistake.”

“Some things never change, huh?” Pop shrugged.

“Don’t get overconfident,” Tengai ignored the two, “Even Goliath can lose to David if he lets his guard down.”

“Who’s David? Is he strong?” Rappa asked.

“Nevermind that, let’s work as a team and crush them quickly,” Tengai held his hand over his face.

“Hmph whatever, just don’t get in my way!” Rappa charged once again, and Tangai dropped the barrier.

“Keep your distance and look for any openings!” Koichi told Kazuho as he glided away from Rappa's onslaught of punches.

“You can’t run forever!” Rappa shouted.

“Not planning to!” Koichi flipped positions and began gliding backwards, allowing him to fire several repulsive blasts straight at Rappa. Tengai formed a barrier around Rappa, protecting him from the blast.

‘Now’s my chance!’ Pop Step launched a flying spin kick at Tengai. Only for her kick to be stopped by another yellow barrier.

“Unfortunately for you, I can form multiple barriers at once,” Tengai looked Pop straight in the eyes. Pop backed off from Tengai, putting some distance between them.

‘Damn, my attacks are having no effect on these barriers and it doesn't look like he’ll be getting tired anytime soon,’ Koichi thought while gliding away from Rappa. Rappa was faster than he looked, and while Koichi was still faster, he couldn’t keep it up forever.

“Crawler is it time for Plan B?!” Pop yelled.

“Not yet!” Koichi replied.

“Grr, you’re getting on my nerves! Fight me coward!” Rappa yelled, lunging at Koichi in an attempt to grab him. However The Crawler sent a repulsive downward from his feet, launching him into the air, high above Rappa.

“What are you doing up there!” Rappa pointed angrily.

“Staying away from you!” Koichi said from the ceiling.

“Fine, If you're just going to hide up there…” Rappa turned around, “...Then I’ll just go after the girl instead!”

“NO!” But Koichi was too as Rappa charged directly towards Kazuho. The heroine’s eye’s went blank like a deer in headlights, as the large man barreled towards her at high speeds. Pop Step tried to jump into the air to run away, but the large man predicted this. Rappa also jumped into the air and grabbed Pop Step by the leg.

“Gotcha!” Rappa threw Pop to the ground like a rag doll. 

‘I’ve gotta catch her!’ Koichi scrambled internally. The Crawler launched himself from the ceiling and flew at full speed towards the falling Pop Step. 

‘C’mon! C’mon! Almost there-’ Koichi collided with Pop moments before she hit the floor, breaking her fall and sending the two of them tumbling across the floor.

“P-Pop! Are you okay?!” Koichi held Kazuho in his arms.

“M-My leg...,” Pop winced. There was a large bruise in the area where Rappa grabbed her.

“Really? Finished already?” Rappa sighed, “What a waste...”

“I must say I’m disappointed, I’d figured the famous Naruhata Vigilantes would have better teamwork,” Tengai tapped his finger on his forehead, “Let me guess, usually The Crawler here does most of the actual fighting, while Pop Step just watches you on from the sidelines. Or perhaps you have to constantly save her from danger? Either way you seem like a glorified cheerleader.”

“That’s...I...” Kazuho frowned.

“Looks like I’m correct,” Tengai shook his head, “If you weren’t such a deadweight, the two of you might have made it out alive. Oh well...”

“Shut up,” Koichi clenched his fist.

“Oh?” Tengai said with intrigue.

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” Koichi yelled, “Pop is the best partner I could ask for! And I’ll prove it right now!”

Koichi turned back towards his partner, “Kazuho, can you keep going? I think I’ve got a plan, but I need you for it.”

“Heh, I’d said I had your back, remember?” Kazuho winked.

“Alright, here it is...” Koichi whispered his plan to Pop Step while helping her back to her feet. “You got it?” Koichi asked. Pop nodded, “Let’s do this!”

“Whatever your planning won’t work,” said Tengai, “Your quirks are all speed and mobility. You don’t have the power to stand up to us.”

“We’ll see about that...” Koichi gripped his right arm. A large blue ring formed around his hand and his whole body began to glow blue. He was building up repulsive energy in his hand by redirecting the energy from his other limbs to a single point.

‘Over my career as a vigilante, I’ve unlocked more and more of my quirk. I’ve gotten so much stronger than when I first started,’ Koichi reflected, ‘And it’s all thanks to the people I’ve met, Master, Makoto and especially you, Kazuho. You’re really important to me. I’m confident that I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. In other words...’

Koichi’s attack was now fully charged. Tengai pulled up a barrier around himself and Rappa. Koichi gave a nod towards Kazuho, and she jumped into the air

‘...MY STRENGTH IS YOURS!’ Koichi slammed his hand against the ground.

_ KABOOM!!! _

The Crawler was sent flying backwards and a giant shockwave spread across the floor. Then the ground beneath them erupted, sending giant chunks of the floor flying into the air. This unexpected attack caught Tengai off guard, knocking him off his feet and causing him to drop his barriers. Now unprotected, Tengai collided face first with a chunk of flying concrete, knocking him unconscious. Rappa wasn’t sent flying like his partner, but he still had to deal with the raining concrete.

“Nice try,” Rappa punched another piece of concrete, “But this isn’t going to stop me.”

“It wasn’t supposed to, she was...”Koichi grinned.

“What?!” Then Rappa felt a sharp pain in his side, then his back, then his arm, then his chest. And with each and every hit Rappa felt his body slowing down, becoming increasingly numb. Pop Step was jumping between the falling pieces of concrete, hitting Rappa with quick and precise strikes. Kazuho ignored the screaming pain coming from her leg and pushed on. Then with one blow to the back of the head, Rappa collapsed to the ground.

In the span of 10 secs, the fight was over. The remaining rumble hit the ground with Pop landing gracefully next to Koichi, who was lying on the ground.

“W-What did you do to me…?” Rappa struggled to stay conscious.

“Oh that? I hit your pressure points,” Pop explained, “I learned about it from studying medicine, and the old man taught me how to use it pratically.”

“Heh, not bad...you’re pretty good,” Rappa finally passed out.

Pop Step fell to the ground, not being able to handle the pain from her injuries any longer. The two vigilantes now laid side by side.

“Y-You okay?” Koichi asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Pop countered, “Is your arm okay? The recoil from that attack must have hurt.”

“Yeah it hurts like hell, but I think I’ll be fine,” Koichi rubbed his right arm, “How about your leg.”

“It’s not great to be honest, but it’ll heal overtime. I think I’m done for the night though,” Kazuho opened up the medkit she was carrying, and began treating their wounds.

“Alright, after you patch us up, I’ll take you back to Master and Mrs.Parker,” the Crawler rubbed his chin, “Then I’ll go back inside and try to meet up with Spider-Man and Daredevil. Hopefully they’ll have found Eri by then.”

“Are you sure you can keep going? That fight took a lot out of you,” Kazuho said concernedly.

“I have to, for Eri’s sake,” Koichi said with a serious expression.

Pop applied ointment to their bruises, and wrapped them in bandages. She would provide more thorough treatment once they were somewhere safe..

“...Alright,” Kazuho finished wrapping up bandages, “Okay, I’m finished.”

“Then let’s get moving,” Koichi picked up Kazuho, princess style and glided up the hole they came through, arriving back in the hallway. 

“Oh by the way, you were really cool back there,” Koichi smiled at his partner.

“...You were too,” Kazuho blushed lightly.

“Heh, you think so?” Koichi chuckled as they headed towards the exit. However, unknown to the pair, a large man had seen them exit the tunnel and followed closely behind them.

* * *

Minutes Earlier,

Daredevil panted lightly, standing over the unconscious bodies of nearly 50 yakuza thugs who had the unfortunate luck of running into him. Matt wasn’t like Spider-Man, he didn’t have super strength, speed, durability or stamina. Meaning it required more effort and energy to take down his opponents, and while his superior senses and training meant beating them wasn’t difficult, it was tiring after a while. Especially since all these guys had quirks. That was one thing slowing down his progress, the other was…

_ RUMBLE _

“Mimic,” said Daredevil, “From the smell coming off the walls, he’s definitely injected himself with the quirk-enhancing drug.” 

Unfortunately for the yakuza thug, due to Matt’s Radar Sense, he could easily navigate the ever changing layout of the underground base. However Mimic would constantly block off his path or redirect more enemies to him whenever he got too close to Eri’s location. At this point Daredevil could tell the little girl was on the move and that Chisaki was with her. He needed to act fast.

Daredevil took off sprinting, letting his super senses guide his way. He wasn’t strong enough to break down an entire concrete wall, meaning if he wanted to reach Eri he would need to take down Mimic first.

‘Easier said than done...’ Matt thought to himself as he searched for Mimic’s body. Based on his understanding of Mimic’s file from the police report he’d “borrowed”, Mimic has a physical body somewhere within these walls, ‘The walls were giving off a smell earlier, so I should be able to find his heartbeat...’

_ Thump, Thump, Thump... _

“There!” Daredevil ran in the direction of Mimic’s heartbeat before quickly dodging, as a large concrete hand came out of a wall and attempted to punch him, ‘I guess he decided to take things into his own hands…’

‘Grrr! I’m so sick of these guys!’ Mimic growled from a distance, ‘If the others can’t kill them, I’ll have to do it myself!’

Mimic sent out a barrage of concrete fists, but Matt’s Radar Sense told him where the fists were coming from before they bursted out of the walls. Causing Mimic’s attacks to miss again and again. ‘His heartbeat is beating faster and faster, he’s getting frustrated,’ Daredevil evaded another strike, ‘If I can keep this up, he’ll tire himself out.’

“”ARRRGGGHHH!!” Mimic screamed, “Stopping moving you bastard!” The hallway began shaking even more violently now, but more importantly Daredevil’s feel began sinking into the floor like quick sand. ‘He’s trying to trap me in the ground!” Daredevil pulled out his billy club and fired the grappling hook, latching onto a pipe on the ceiling and pulling him out of the sinking floor. Unfortunately this left Daredevil wide open to attack

“NOW I'VE GOT YOU!” Mimic yelled as a large concrete pillar burst out of the ceiling and slammed Daredevil to the ground, making the vigilante spit out blood. Not giving him a chance to recover, Mimic launched another pillar, this time from below, hitting Daredevil‘s back and launching him into the air. Matt tried to fire his grappling hook again to escape, but Mimic hit him again with another pillar, sending Daredevil flying into a wall. Matt’s body bounced off the wall and flopped onto the floor.

“Is it over? *pant* Is he dead?” Mimic’s body formed within the wall opposite Daredevil, who remained motionless, “That’s right! *cough* That’s what you get! That’s was happens to those who mess with the Shie Hasai-”

_ CRACK!  _

In less than a second Daredevil had gotten up and thrown his billy club, which broke through the concrete wall Mimic was hiding in and hit him in the head, leaving the yakuza thug dazed and deactivating his quirk. Mimic fell out of the wall and landed on the ground, still stunned by what happened. 

Mimic whimpered, “I-how? I was in the wall, how could you see-”

Daredevil grabbed his billy club, and smacked to the side of the head, ending the fight. Matt wiped the blood from his mouth, he’d taken a bit of a beating, but nothing he couldn’t handle. His biggest roadblock was taken care of, now it was Overhaul’s turn. Using his Radar Sense he quickly found Overhaul and Eri’s location again. It seemed like he was traveling with three other men now. Daredevil took off in their direction, if they escaped the base they might never be able to find them again.

* * *

Outside the Shie Hassakai Building,

Knuckleduster watched the Shie Hassakai building from afar. Things had gotten quiet as at this point most of the action was taking place inside. Iwao would have liked to get in on the action himself, but his team needed him to monitor the exterior and watch their exits. That and he had to watch over Mrs.Parker, who was still asleep. The old woman was resting on a blanket he’d brought with him. Knuckleduster had been on many long stakeouts, so he knew how cold rooftops could be at night and came prepared.

_ “Hey Master, Pop got injured in a fight, so I’m bringing her back to you,”  _ Koichi talked over the comm line.

_ “Hey, he got injured too!,”  _ said Pop on her own comm _ , ‘Don’t act like it was just me.’ _

_ “Uh...we’ll be there in a few…”  _ Koichi said sheepishly.

‘Hmph, those kids,’ Iwao thought to himself, before responding, “Gotcha, I’ll be waiting.”

The team decided to keep the comm line use to the minimum. Just in case someone was listening in. Spider-Man made the line secure, but you could never know with quirks. Knuckleduster looked through the sniper scope once again, waiting for Koichi and Kazuho to come out of the building. Then from Iwao’s peripheral vision, he saw movement. May Parker had woken up from her sleep.

“Oh heavens,” May Parker slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings, “What happened, Where am I?”

“It’s okay Ma’am, you’re safe,” said Knuckleduster, “Do you remember what happened to you?”

“Oh yes, I was in my home cooking dinner, when a large man broke down the door and-” May’s eyes went wide, “Eri! Mister, there was a little girl with me when they attacked. Where is she?! Is she alright?!”

“Calm down, we’re handling it,” Knuckleduster explained, “You two were kidnapped by the Shie Hasaikai, a yakuza group. Our team saved you from their base and are saving Eri right now.”

‘It’s probably best to not mention that I’m an illegal hero, might scare her,’ Iwao thought.

“Oh, I see...” May rubbed her hands anxiously, “So does this mean you work with Spider-Man?”

“Huh?” Iwao was taken back. How the hell did she know?

“Well forgive me for saying, but you don’t look much like a pro-hero,” May explained, “And Spider-Man was the one who saved Eri in the first place. Plus I’ve just got a feeling that he’s involved somehow. Women’s intuition I suppose.” 

“...That is correct,” Knuckleduster answered, “Did you hit your head? You seem to be handling this situation very well..”

“Oh I’m terrified,” May admitted, “But I have faith in Spider-Man. It’s quite strange actually, a couple days ago I thought him an irresponsible delinquent, using his quirk to gain attention, but seeing and hearing about how hard he’s been fighting for Eri. It has made me reconsider things...at least for the moment.”

“We’ll save the girl, you can count on it. Meanwhile you rest up,” Knuckleduster returned to watching the Shie Hassaikai building. Looking through his scope he watched Koichi and Kazuho being sent flying out of the front entrance, landing in the courtyard. 

“Crawler! Pop!” Knuckleduster yelled into the comm, “Are you okay?!”

_ “Argh, we’re still in one piece...” _ Koichi groaned.

_ “We need to take a vacation after this...”  _ Kazuho whined.

An even larger, muscular masked man walked out of the front entrance. He wore a black tank top and massive gauntlets with knuckle dusters on them.

“Thanks for the energy, I was getting sleepy looking for intruders,” The massive man yawned, stretching his arms.

_ Pht! _

The huge man, Rikiya Katsukame, felt something prick his neck. Feeling around the area, he pulled out a dart.

“Huh? What’s this?”

_ Pht! Pht! Pht! Pht! Pht! Pht! Pht! _

Knuckleduster unloaded round after round of tranquilizer darts into Rikiya. FIlling him with enough tranquilizer to put even an elephant to sleep. Meanwhile the humongous man had no idea where he was getting shot from.

I’m feeling sleepy, Imma take a nap...“ Rikiya stumbled towards Koichi and Kazuho, tripping and falling face first into the floor.

“Oh my, is that man going to be okay?” May asked.

“He’ll live,” Iwao reloaded his gun.

_ “Thanks for the help, Master,” _ Koichi and Kazuho got back to their feet.

“No problem,” Knuckleduster replied back, “Now do you need me come down and get you or-”

Crawler and Pop passed out on the ground, and orange energy poured out of them and flowed into Rikiya’s body on the ground.

“That was a close one,” Rikiya slowly got up, his muscles getting larger, “Looks like the boosting drug I got from Irinaka finally kicked in.”

“Damn!” Knuckleduster grit his teeth, “Mrs.Parker stay here.” Knuckleduster jumped off the rooftop, firing his grappling hook to a nearby building and swinging down to the courtyard.

“Was that really all the energy you had?” Rikiya growled at Koichi and Kazuho, “It’s not nearly enough to get me going!”

_ Pht! _

Another dart hit Rikiya. The yakuza thug turned to the direction of the shot, seeing Knuckleduster holding a silenced pistol.

“Stay away from those kids,” Knuckleduster got into a fighting stance with his brass knuckles, “If you wanna fight, you’ve got an opponent right here.”

“An old man? I’d rather fight that cutie pie over there, but you’ll just have to do!” Rikiya charged towards Knuckleduster, unleashing a massive punch which Knuckleduster expertly sidestepped and countered with a right hook.

_ BBZZTTT! _

“ARGH!” Rikiya screamed in agony as an electric current flowed through his body.

“Wow, I’m surprised you survived that,” Knuckleduster grinned, showing his brass knuckles were also tasers, “Most punk’s hearts stop with one hit.”

“Huff...That was a lucky shot,” Rikiya punched the ground, “You can’t beat me!”

“We’ll see,” Knuckleduster pulled out a flash grenade from his trenchcoat, throwing it at the huge man.

_ BANG! _

Rikiya managed to cover his eyes in time to avoid the blinding light, however this left him wide open for Knuckleduster to attack. Knuckleduster punched Rikiya straight in his back, unleashing the full force of the taser.

“GRAAAHH!” Rikiya shrieked, retaliating by unleashing a massive backhand, which sent Knuckleduster flying into a tree. Iwao fell to his hands, feeling the effects of Rikiya’s quirk starting to wear him out.

“You’re finally getting tired, I’m surprised you’ve managed to keep going for this long,” Rikiya rubbed his back, “But it’s over now.”

“No, it’s...not over yet...I've just started to have fun,” Knuckleduster pulled out a syringe from his coat. It was filled with a special drug designed to give him an energy boost for a short period of time, similar to andereline. He stabbed it into his neck, letting out a scream. “GRAH!” Iwao felt a rush of energy flow through his entire body.

“W-What?!”

_ Pht! Pht! Pht! Pht! _

Knuckleduster quickly shot Rikiya with more tranq darts.

“Argh!” Rikiya took a step back, allowing Knuckleduster to charge in. Rikiya tried to smack him away, but Knuckleduster jumped over the attack and landed a combo of electrifying strikes on the large man. Knuckleduster was relentless, not giving Rikiya a single chance to counter attack. And with one final electrifying right hook to the jaw, Rikiya was knocked out, collapsing to the floor. It was also at this moment where the energy boost from the drug wore off.

“huff…pant...I’m going to avoid using that in the future,” Iwao took a deep breath. That drug was an experimental prototype meant for pro-heroes and was supposed to help him continue to fight crime as he got older, but it could end up giving him a heart attack if he wasn’t careful. Iwao walked over to his unconscious allies.

“Koichi wake up,” the older man slapped Koichi repeatedly on the face.

“Ughhhhh…5 more minutes,” Koichi said in his sleep, Iwao began hitting him harder, “Ah! Okay, I’m up, I’m up.”

“From that I take it you’re okay,” said Knuckleduster. 

“For the most part, my arm’s sore and I’m tired,” Koichi sat up, looking towards his sleeping teammate, “Kazu is pretty banged up though. We should let her sleep.”

“Alright, I’ll carry her, are you strong enough to use your quirk?” Iwao asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” Koichi gave a thumbs up. 

“In that case, let’s move before someone else comes this way,” Knuckleduster picked up Pop Step and fired his grappling hook, flying into the night sky with Koichi following behind him from the ground. 6 of the 8 Bullets of the Shie Hassaikai had been taken out, only two more reamined

* * *

His Spider-Sense was tingling more violently by the second. Peter was close. Spider-Man sprinted full speed down the hallways, using his adhesive abilities to take a sharp turn around a corner. Time was running out, he had to reach Eri now.

_ BANG! _

Spider-Man slightly tilted his body, dodging a bullet aimed at him, all while still keeping his speed. Further up ahead were two masked men, one wore a white mask and was on the ceiling drinking alcohol, the other wore a black cloak and was holding the gun that shot at him.

“Get out of my way,” Spider-Man warned them.

“What’s your weakness?” the cloaked man yelled.

“I care too much about saving people!” Spider-Man punched the cloaked man straight in the face, knocking him out with a single blow.

“h-how are you nnot tipsy-?” the drunk man was interrupted by Spider-Man grabbing him, pulling him off the ceiling and slamming his face onto the floor. The bottle he was drinking from broke into pieces and it’s contents spilled onto the floor.

Spider-Man didn’t waste a second and continued running as fast as he could down the hallway. He could feel it, he was almost there. His Spider-Sense was blaring, warning him not to go in that direction, but he pushed forward regardless. Then he saw her. He saw Eri being held in the hands of a man in a white robe. He could see her face. Her expression was so cold, so empty. It broke his heart…

...and that only made him madder. 

Then he saw him and his anger increased tenfold.

“CHISAKI!” Spider-Man yelled.

Overhaul and Cronostasis stopped in their tracks, turning to face the source of the scream. Peter’s and Chisaki's eyes met. The two fiercely glaring at each other. Overhaul immediately noticed something was different about the vigilante. He gave off a completely different aura than from before. It was cold and monstrous. He didn’t look like a pro-hero, he didn’t look like a vigilante. He looked like a predator that cornered it’s prey. He looked like a spider... 

“...” a drop of sweat went down the masked man’s face.

For the first time in a long while, Kai Chisaki was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nother chapter finished. I was expecting this to be half the size of the last chapter, but it ended up being larger. For this chapter I wanted to give every member of the team a chance to shine. Particularly Pop Step, since she doesn't really fight many villains in canon. I feel like I have to mention that those things Tengai says to Kazuho, isn’t me trying to criticize Vigilantes. It’s just for dramatic effect. If you’re wondering why Deidoro’s equilibrium quirk didn’t work, it’s because one of Peter's powers is having a perfect equilibrium at all times. The two abilities cancel each other out, so Spider-Man just had a normal equilibrium. In the comics Spider-Man is actually weak to Ethyl Chloride Pesticide, but in this story he isn’t aware of it yet. Also in the comics Daredevil can actually throw his billy club hard enough to break concrete. Anyways in the next chapter, Spider-Man and Overhaul are finally going to duke it out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I’ll see you next time.


	10. If This Be My Destiny

Peter was angry. He tried to ignore it. He tried to focus on the mission. He tried to hide it with jokes and quips, as that's how he'd usually dealt with things. But it wasn't working, not this time. Overhaul was scum, the lowest of the low. He sold dangerous and illegal drugs, without care who it might hurt. He'd bribed and blackmailed both cops and pro-heroes alike. He'd framed him for kidnapping. He'd attacked his home and took his aunt, the only family he had left. And worst of all, Kai Chisakai abused Eri both metally and physically for years, using the poor child as a human guinea pig for whatever his stupid plan was.

And now he was going to pay for it.

"CHISAKI!" Spider-Man yelled.

Overhaul and Cronostasis (who was holding Eri) stopped in their tracks, turning to face him. Peter's eyes and Chisaki's eyes met for a moment and Spider-Man fired two web shots, splating on the two yakuza men's faces. Then Spider-Man fired a webline at Eri, yanking her out of Chronostatis's hands and into his own. Now holding Eri in his arms, Spider-Man hit Chronostasis with a donkey kick, sending the villain flying down the corridor.

"P-Peter?!" Eri exclaimed.

"Hey kiddo, you missed me?" Peter hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry it took so long, but I'll get you out of here just as soon as I take care of this guy."

"No! You shouldn't be here!" Eri shouted, "He'll kill you!"

Using his quirk, Overhaul destroyed the webbing on his face, "She's right _Peter_." Chisakai gave the two of them a deadly glare. "You should never have stepped foot in this place, because now both you and your aunt are going to have to die and I'll have to punish Eri later."

"No! You're not going to hurt her ever again! You hear me, you sick bastard!" Spider-Man spat venomously, pulling Eri closer to his chest.

"Just remember whatever happens next is your fault Eri," Overhaul removed the gloves he was wearing and slammed his hand onto the ground. The ground beneath them began to shake violently.

Spider-Man instinctively jumped into the air, as several large spikes bursted out of the ground with incredible speed. If he hadn't moved, both he and Eri would have been turned into swiss cheese. Spider-Man clung onto the ceiling, still holding onto Eri.

'He didn't even care if that attack killed her...'

Overhaul put his hand to the ground, morphing it once again. However he didn't attack, instead he changed the battlefield. Turning the once open hallway into a large enclosed room, the size of 4 basketball courts.

"I've sealed off your escape. There's no running from this now," Overhaul explained.

"I wasn't planning on running anyways," Spider-Man dropped from the ceiling, putting Eri onto his back, "Not until I've beaten you into the ground."

"Hmph," Chisaki touched his hand to the ground again, launching several large pillars from the ground at the vigilante. Spider-Man moved gracefully around the pillars using his spider-agility, closing the gap between himself and Overhaul. Once he was close enough, Spider-Man fired two weblines at the ground by Chisaki's feet, slingshotting him at the yakuza leader. Overhaul quickly formed a wall to block the attack. Spider-Man bounced off the wall like a springboard, backflipping and then perching on one of the spikes Chisakai formed.

"Peter please, you can't beat him, you have to run!" Eri pleaded.

"And leave you with him? No way!" Spider-Man shook his head, "I just need to get close and-"

'Spider-Sense!' Several spikes enclosed on Peter and Eri from all around them. He had nowhere to escape to, so instead Spider-Man flipped, twisting his entire body perfectly to avoid the incoming spikes, being extra careful to make sure Eri wasn't hurt. All this was possible due to Peter's spider-sense, as it allowed him to tell where the spikes were coming from. Spider-Man and Eri narrowly avoided the spikes, landing on the ground

'Damn, it's too dangerous to fight Overhaul with Eri around. I need to hide her somewhere...' Spider-Man spun a massive web in the middle of the room, blocking himself and Eri from view.

"You can't run, so there's no point in hiding," Chisaki created more spikes to cut through the webbing. Only to realise that both Spider-Man and Eri were nowhere to be found. "Wha-?" Chisaki was confused for a split second, only to be punched in the face by Spider-Man. Overhaul tried to retaliate with a punch of his own, but Spider-Man effortlessly dodged, kicking Chisaki in the stomach, sending the man rolling across the floor.

"You…you made my face dirty again" Chisaki groaned, holding his stomach, 'Wait...where's Eri?"' Now getting a better look at Spider-Man, Chisaki quickly realised he no longer had Eri on his back.

"Now you and me can fight for real," Spider-Man cracked his knuckles, "No holding back."

Overhaul was now even more irritated than before, his face breaking out with hives. He slammed his hand onto the ground and sent more spikes flying towards the vigilante. Spider-Man jumped into the air, web swinging around the spikes, and coming in for a kick. Overhaul created a wall to block the attack, so Spider-Man flipped over it, only to get struck in the gut by a pillar. Causing the vigilante to be sent flying into the air.

Landing back on the ground, Spider-Man fired a web line at the floor, ripping a chunk of concrete out of the ground and throwing it at Overhaul. Overhaul quickly brought up another wall. The two pieces of concrete exploded on impact, knocking Chisaki off his feet. Peter took this opportunity to get up close. From the ground Overhaul sent more spikes at Spider-Man, but he flipped over them and kicked Chisaki across the face. Overhaul rolled across the ground and quickly formed a thick concrete dome all around him.

"You can't run from me Chisaki!" Spider-Man started whaling on the dome, "Not anymore!"

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

'If I could hit him once it would be over, but he's too fast...' Overhaul strategised, 'But he's infected by heroism, he'll do anything to save the girl. That could give me the opening I need...'

_CRACK!_

Overhaul's barrier was about to give out, so he sent spikes protruding out it's exterior. Forcing Spider-Man to back off. Peter was about to continue his assault when...

_Bang!_

Spider-Man quickly dodged out of the way of a bullet aimed at him. Looking to see where it was fired from he saw Chronostasis, who had finally recovered from the web-slingers previous attack. "Get away from him!" Chrono shouted, firing multiple rounds from his handgun. Spider-Man dodged the gunfire, "Argh, I'm getting so tired of you guys!"

This gave Overhaul a chance to search for Eri. He destroyed his barrier and looked for any sign of the girl. The battlefield was covered with all spikes and pillars he'd created, obstructing his view, so Overhaul pressed both of his hands against the ground, returning it to normal. Then he saw her, on the ceiling in the far right corner of the room, Eri was hiding in a small cocoon made of webbing. The vigilante had placed the girl where she was less likely to be hit by one of Overhaul's random attacks.

Meanwhile Spider-Man noticed the sudden change in the room, quickly grabbing Chrono and slamming him into his knee, before turning his attention back to Overhaul. The Yakuza leader was about to place his hand on the ground, but Spider-Man shot two web lines at his feet. The web lines connected and Spider-Man yanked Overhaul off his feet, causing a red case to fall out his pocket. The red case opened revealing several red darts. Spider-Man leaped towards Chisaki. Acting fast, Overhaul swiftly grabbed one of the red darts and threw it towards Chrono, who was lying on the ground.

"A bullet…?" Chronostasis picked up the red dart. This dart contained the perfected version of Overhaul's quirk destroying drug. They had just managed to finish it a few hours before they were attacked. As long as they had this drug and Eri, it didn't matter what anyone did to them, the Shie Hassaikai would rise again.

"On the ceiling!" Overhaul screamed as he took another hit from Spider-Man.

Chronostasis looked to the ceiling and spotted Eri, hiding in webbing. He knew what he had to do, his boss made it obvious. He loaded the bullet into his gun and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

Peter's Spider-Sense activated and everything slowed down. Sensing his surroundings he could tell that Chronostatsis fired his gun. But he didn't fire it at him this time. No he had fired at someone else. Then the realization hit him.

"NO!" Spider-Man screamed, turning around Peter shot a web line and zipped towards Eri. The red bullet sailed through the air headed straight towards the young girl. Eri's eyes went wide, before clenching shut. Bracing herself for the pain that comes with death...but no pain came. Eri opened her eyes to see the bright red mask of Spider-Man. Peter hugged the young girl, holding on to her tightly. Then he felt something hit his back and a spike of pain. Spider-Man fell from the ceiling, pulling Eri down along with him. The young girl landed on top of the vigilante, breaking her fall and protecting her from any harm the fall might have caused. Spider-Man on the other hand was unresponsive.

"P-Peter?" Eri shook Spider-Man, "A-Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Overhaul laughed maniacally, "Don't you see Eri? I told you before that you're cursed. You're only good at destroying people. And now you've destroyed your precious heroes quirk for good!"

"Man, can you just shut the hell up," Spider-Man picked up Eri off himself and put her down on the ground beside him. Then the vigilante got back to his feet

"That wasn't very hero-like. It seems you've been cured of that disgusting heroism of yours!" said Overhaul, "You see, Quirks are a disease, making people have dreams, believing that they can actually be something! If quirks didn't exist then the world would be free heroes and villains! And now with Eri I can accomplish that dream, and the Shie-"

_WHAM!_

Spider-Man punched Overhaul across the face.

"Are you kidding me?!" Spider-Man kneed Chisaki in the gut, "That's the reason, you're doing all of this!"

"W-What?! How?!" Overhaul stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach.

"You've done so many unforgivable, disgusting, horrific things," Spider-Man fired a barrage of webbing at both Overhaul and Chronostasis, "All because you're an idiot, who doesn't understand how the world works!"

"This can't-This isn't possible!" Overhaul struggled as his whole body was wrapped up in webbing, falling to the ground. From the floor, he could now see that Chronostasis was also trapped in webbing on the floor.

"I could at least understand wanting money or power," Spider-Man walked slowly towards Chisaki "I could at least feel bad for you if you had a tragic backstory or something, but you're just determined to piss me off"

"Y-Your quirk! It should have been destroyed! It should be gone forever!" Chisaki writhed on the ground.

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret Chisaki, I don't have a quirk!" Spider-Man taunted.

"..." Overhaul gasped, his eyes going wide.

That one line stunned him. How could this be possible? How could someone this powerful not have a quirk? How could he have all the symptoms of the disease, but not the disease itself?...Why was this happening to him? Overhaul looked over at Eri, she was sitting on the ground, still terrified. Of course, it was her. It was her fault this was happening. If she didn't disobey him, if she hadn't run away, he'd never end up like this. He should have realized it sooner.

Overhaul destroyed the webbing holding him and got on his knees, "You've been a bad girl Eri!" Chisaki raised up his right hand, "And now you'll pay!" Overhaul swung his arm downwards, only for it to be stopped mid air.

Spider-Man had caught his forearm, "I told you before, you're never going to hurt her again."

Then Spider-Man squeezed.

_CRUNCH!_

" _GRRAAAAHHHHH!"_ Overhaul screamed in stumbled backwards, clutching his now broken arm. His face was covered in sweat and hives, his breathing was erratic.

"That one was for Eri," Spider-Man stated. Peter was usually against using excessive force on criminals, but right now, he didn't care. He had to make Overhaul suffer what he'd done. But before he could attack further Peter felt something grab onto his leg. Looking down he saw it was Eri.

"Peter please stop, you're scaring me," Eri held onto him tightly.

"What-But I…" Spider-Man was completely taken back by that remark. He didn't know what to say.

While he was distracted, Overhaul quickly destroyed and restored his damaged arm. At this point he only had one option left, one final trick up his sleeve. Overhaul reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe containing his quirk-enhancing drug. Overhaul considered himself above using something like this, but he had been backed into a corner. Chisaki gribbed the syringe and stabbed it into his neck.

_WHOOSH!_

"HHAAAAA!" Overhaul screamed, as he began to glow with a purple aura. Spider-Man and Eri were being blown back by sheer force of the wind being generated from the yakuza leader.

"I'm honest to admit that you're stronger than me Spider-Man," Overhaul stood menacing, now fully healed, "But now it's over for you."

Overhaul took a step forward.

Spikes erupted from the ground, walls and ceiling, all heading towards Spider-Man and Eri. The vigilante picked up the little girl and moved. Spider-Man jumped over the spikes coming from below, then web zipped to his right to avoid spikes coming from the ceiling. However the spikes _changed directions,_ curving and stabbing him in the arm.

"Peter!" Eri cried out.

"Argh!" Peter yelped out in pain for a moment, before quickly moving again as more spikes chased after him. Normally the spikes Overhaul made moved on a fixed path and didn't move afterwards. But now it was like the spikes were sentient, chasing after him and trying to corner him.

"I don't know how someone like you can exist without a quirk," Overhaul said camly, "So once I kill you, I'll have to dissect you and find out."

Spider-Man shot a webline to the ceiling, but it was swiftly cut by a spike, sending Spider-Man and Eri flying into more spikes. Spider-Man twisted his body to avoid the oncoming spikes, grazing his knee against the sharp concrete. Spider-Man was fast and his Spider-Sense could warn him of danger, but when facing an onslaught of homing attacks like this, there was little he could do.

"Running away isn't going to work, I need to counterattack!' Spider-Man stuck himself to the side of one of the spikes, holding onto Eri with one hand. Then as the other spikes closed in on him he jumped off. The spikes collided with each other breaking into pieces. Using his webs Spider-Man grabbed a chunk of the broken spike and threw it at Overhaul.

The yakuza leader made no effort to dodge, instead he simply held out his hand. The instant the piece of concrete touched his fingertips, it exploded into dust.

"Not good enough," said Overhaul.

'Damn!' Spider-Man cursed, before he was stabbed in the side by a spike. Spider-Man quickly pulled himself off the spike. 'Gah! I can't stop moving for even a second."

"O-Overhaul?" Chronostasis called out, still webbed to the floor.

"Oh Chrono I forgot you were here, you can go now," Overhaul cut the webbing holding Chrono and opened up an exit in the wall, "I don't want you getting in my way."

"...yes sir," Chronostatsis got to his feet and left through the exit, which closed behind him.

Meanwhile Spider-Man was sweating trying to evade all the spikes chasing after him. Along with the injuries he received beforehand, the vigilante was bleeding from multiple locations now. He couldn't keep this up for much longer.

'Peter's really hurt," the young girl thought to herself, 'Maybe I could-No! I'd only kill him...'

Another spike came flying at Spider-Man, but instead of dodging Spider-Man smashed it to pieces with his bare hands.

_BOOM!_

'Screw it! I'll do this the hard way!' Spider-Man webbed up his fists. Spider-Man launched off the broken pillar, heading towards Overhaul while smashing every pillar that came his way. This method was very tiring but effective. In a few seconds Spider-Man managed to close the gap between himself and Overhaul. Spider-Man unleashed a massive punch at Overhaul, who didn't even flinch as he brought up a wall to block the attack. Predicting this, Spider-Man sidestepped around the wall and fired webbing, hitting Overhaul in the face. Attempting to capitalize on his opponents lack of sight, Spider-Man launched himself at his foe. Then his Spider-Sense rang, but it was too late.

_Splitch!_

Spider-Man was stopped mid-air. Looking down Peter realised he'd been impaled in the stomach by a smaller spike from the ground. His Blood dripped onto the floor.

"Ah-Ah…" Spider-Man winced in pain

"No!" Eri yelled.

"Your movements have become really predictable" Overhaul destroyed the webbing on his face, "This is the end."

Overhaul reached his hand towards Spider-Man's face. Peter's Spider-Sense was going crazy. Thinking quickly, Spider-Man smashed the pillar that impaled him, and kicked Overhaul in the stomach. The yakuza leader was sent flying off his feet, but as soon as his hand touched the floor, the ground morphed to create a chair to catch him. Spider-Man ripped out the remainder of the concrete spike from his body. Peter was at his limit. He couldn't fight for any longer. Which meant he had to rely on his backup plan. It was risky, but if he didn't have a choice.

"Knuckleduster...huff...activate Plan B" Spider-Man said into comm.

" _You sure?"_ said Knuckleduster.

"Do it now!" Peter yelled.

" _Roger!"_ Iwao confirmed.

"What are you-" Chisaki tried questioning, but was cut off.

_KABOOM!_

Several explosions went off around the Shie Hassaikai building. The devices Koichi was placing all around the building were stolen Stark Tech repulsor bombs. Unlike regular explosives, these bombs used arc-reactor technology and were more controllable, making them perfect for demolition. The team predicted that they might have difficulties escaping from the underground base, so they planted these bombs to create their own exits. However this plan came with some risks, for one there was a chance some of the yakuza men could be killed or seriously hurt in the explosion. Secondly, the bombs could potentially destroy incriminating evidence that they need. And finally, after the bombs went off it wouldn't take long for the police and pro-heroes arrived on the scene. For all these reasons, the team decided to use Plan B as a last resort.

Large holes were now in the ground all around the Shie Hasaki building. Allowing the yakuza men above to peer into the base below and vise-versa. More importantly, a large hole was created in the ceiling of the room where Spider-Man and Eri were. They were pretty far underground, so the hole was more like a large tunnel. Looking up, Spider-Man could see the night sky and trees from the courtyard.

"Hang on Eri!" Spider-Man jumped into the air.

"No! No! No!" Overhaul screamed. He _had_ him. There was no way he was going to let things end this way. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Overhaul smashed both hands on the ground.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Spider-Man swung towards the hole, only for the ceiling above to begin shaking rapidly.

_RUMBLE!_

Cracks formed in the ceiling and chunks of concrete falling down on the vigilante. Spider-Man maneuvered around the falling debris, trying to reach the hole. Then his Spider-Sense warned him of danger from above. Look up, Spider-Man saw a humongous chunk of the ceiling about to fall on him.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Overhaul screeched.

Spider-Man grabbed Eri, shielding her as the piece of the ceiling fell upon them.

_BOOM!_

The giant chunk of concrete hit the ground, with more of the ceiling falling down on top, creating a massive pile of concrete and rubble. Overhaul's desperation attack also broke several underground pipes and wires in the process. Causing water to begin flowing into the large room.

"Haha, I did it," Overhaul panted heavily, falling to his knees, "Just in time too, looks like the drug wore off."

Looking to his left he saw Rikiya's unconscious body on the floor, buried under some rubble. Rikiya must have been in the courtyard, then fell down when he destroyed the ceiling. Speaking of the ceiling, it was completely gone. Now piled on top the corpses of Spider-Man and Eri. Spider-Man was strong, but there was no way he could survive an attack like that.

"Farewell Peter Parker..." under his mask, Overhaul smiled.

* * *

Earlier,

Daredevil had been too late. By the time he reached Eri and Overhaul's location, the latter had sealed himself in with Spider-Man. Daredevil could sense that Overhaul had injected himself with his quirk-enhancing drug and currently had Spider-Man on the ropes. Things weren't looking good for Peter.

"Dammit!" Daredevil punched the concrete wall. Matt might have made it in time, if Overhaul's men, especially Mimic, hadn't slown him down. All of the sudden Daredevil sensed that one of the walls in the sealed room was opening up. Knowing this might be his only chance to get in, Matt took off. He arrived at the wall with the entrance in it and sensed a man walking through it. Despite wearing a mask and hood, Daredevil could tell he had arrow-shaped hair. That would make him Chronostasis.

"Another intruder?" Chronostasis pulled out his gun, "I won't let you get in the bosses way."

'This guy has a dangerous quirk, I have to be careful…'

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Chrono fired his gun, but Daredevil parried the bullets with his billy club. Daredevil spilt his club apart and charged in. Chronostasis swapped his gun for a knife. Daredevil swung one club at Chrono, who blocked it with his knife. Daredevil followed up with the other club, but Chrono barely dodged out of reach. Chrono sliced at the vigilante, but Daredevil parried with one club and poked him in the stomach with the other. Chrono was sent stumbling backwards, Daredevil ran forwards and kicked at Chrono, but the yakuza man sidestepped the attack and punched Daredevil in the face. Matt was pushed backwards but relatilated by punching Chrono in his side, followed up with a kick to the face.

Chrono was knocked off his feet, rolling on the floor to gain distance. Still on the ground, the yakuza thug pulled out his gun and unloaded his remaining ammo. Daredevil flipped over the bullets and slammed his heel into Chrono's skull. Unfortunately this gave Chrono the perfect opportunity to use his quirk. Two arrows, one short and the other long, came flying out of Chrono's hood. Matt twisted his body to dodge the short arrow, but was grazed by the long one.

Daredevil felt the effects immediately, his movements were beginning to slow down. Matt quickly backed off from Chrono and put his billy club back together.

"I must admit your skill is impressive," Chronostasis took off his mask, "But my quirk is too much for you. Your movements have already slowed to a snail's pace."

Chronostasis casually walked towards the vigilante. He would hit Daredevil with his short arrow to slow him down for an hour, just to be careful. Then after that he would finish him off.

_THUNK!_

Choronstatsi was hit in the side of the head, stumbling to his side. "How?" The yakuza men rubbed his head. Daredevil had fired his billy club grappling hook, ricocheting off the wall and hitting Chromo. While his body's movement had slowed, he was still fast enough to aim and fire his billy club.

"Nice trick, but it won't work again," Chrono ran at Daredevil, who fired his billy club at the ground, bouncing off it and hitting Chronostasis in the stomach. "Argh, that's enough!" Chronostasis yelled, sprinting towards the vigilante. Daredevil fired his billy club again, but this time the yakuza man parried the attack with his knife and then sliced Daredevil in the chest. Making Daredevil fall to the ground and dropping his billy club.

"You're quite resilient," Chrono stepped on Matt's chest, "But you're just delaying in inevitable"

_KABOOM!_

Before Chronostatsis could finish off the vigilante, the ground shook from the force of several explosions going off in the area. Chronostasis fell to his knees, looking up the yakuza man saw that, aside from some moonlight from the large hole in the ceiling above him, the hallway was now very dark and he could see very little.

"That explosion must have knocked out the lights in the area," Chronotasis rubbed his head, "That had to have been Kai, right?" Chrono shook his head, 'Focus, you have more pressing matters at the moment.'

The yakuza man looked around the dark hallway for the downed vigilante, but couldn't find anything.

Daredevil was gone.

'Dammit, my quirk definitely has worn off by now…' Chrono looked around his surroundings, 'I can't see him, but that means he can't see me either.'

_WHAM!_

Daredevil punched Chronostasis across the face, before returning to the darkness.

"Hmph," Chrono got into a fighting stance, he'd gotten lucky with that last attack, but it wouldn't happen again.

Then Chrono felt something wrap around his leg, next thing he knew he was yanked off his feet and dragged further into the darkness. After a few seconds, Chrono freed his leg from what he presumed was Daredevil's club and got to his feet. Unfortunately he now had a bigger problem, before the moonlight allowed him to see a little, but now it was so dark he couldn't see his hands in front of him.

"What's wrong? Scared of the dark..." Daredevil's voice echoed through the hall.

"Show yourself!" Chrono looked desperately for any movement, sweat dripping down his face.

"The fear you feel right now is nothing compared to fear of the innocent child you tortured for years."

"I'll do anything for the benefit for the Shie Hassaikai!" Chronostasis shouted.

"Then I hope you're willing to go to hell for it too."

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the faintest sight of red. 'There!' Chrono launched the long hair arrow into the darkness, praying that it hit it's target.

His prayer went unanswered.

Daredevil dodged the hair, then unleashed an onslaught of attacks against the yakuza member, not giving Chronostasis a single opportunity to relatlate. Then Daredevil finished off Chrono with a final uppercut to the jaw.

"Count your blessings that you happened to cross paths with me and not someone like Frank Castle," Daredevil said to the unconscious body.

_BOOM!_

Daredevil turned around instantly after hearing that sound, knowing exactly what happened to Peter and Eri.

'Dammit!' Daredevil clenched his fist.

* * *

Buried under well over a hundred tons of concrete and rubble, Peter Parker was still alive, though barely. He was currently on all fours, holding up a humongus chunk of concrete, the size of a train car and was struggling to not collapse under its immense weight. It didn't help that he also had been impaled in the gut by a long piece of rebar sticking up from the ground and was in serious pain. And to top it all off, Overhaul's attack had broken some water pipes, filling the room with water. It was a matter of minutes before he was submerged underwater. So either he died of blood loss, the concrete crushed him or he drowned.

The worst part of it all, it was his fault. He had failed, just when it counted the most. He failed.

There was one very small piece of good news. Eri, who was only a few centimeters in front of him, had fared much better than him and was relatively unharmed but unconscious. However Eri was still in risk of drawing in the rising waster or being crushed to death by the giant pile of concrete.

"Dammit, I have to lift this thing off me or we're both going to die!" Spider-Man strained himself to lift, "Uhhhh-I can't! I'm so exhausted...Maybe if I took a little nap-No! I have to focus!"

Peter looked at the unconscious girl in front of him, "Eri...she's right here in front of me, but I can't do anything to help her..."

Spider-Man slammed his fist against the ground, the water rising even higher, "I should have listened to her, I should have just grabbed her and got out of there. But I was too angry and..."

He wanted Overhaul to pay, he wanted him to suffer for the things he did to Eri. He wanted revenge. He'd let his desire to hurt Overhaul overpower his responsibility of saving Eri. And now because of it, they were both going to-

"No! I refuse to let anymore people I love die because of my selfishness," Spider-Man clenched his fist, "It can't happen a second time! I won't let it! I won't!"

Spider-Man pushed himself up, "No matter the odds! No matter the cost! I will save Eri!"

"Argh! This hurts so much!" Spider-Man pushed harder, "C'mon spider powers, I need you to give me everything you got!"

"The weight is unbearable, every muscle aches!" Spider-Man managed to push himself off the rebar, "Ugh! My head's spinning…gotta keep pushing..."

Spider-Man got to his knees, "I'm going to do it! I'm going to lift this and I'm going to save Eri! I will!"

"Arrrgh! Everything's going black...," Spider-Man's entire body was trembling but he pushed even further, "One more push, I just need one more push!

The pile of rubble shook, as Spider-Man lifted it higher and higher, "Almost there, have to dig deeper! Go beyond..."

"PLUS ULTRA!" Spider-Man screamed, throwing the entire pile of concrete off himself and Eri. From out of pain. From out of agony. Comes Triumph!

Chisaki was left speechless. He had buried Spider-Man in what had to be over 100 tons of concrete, rubble and debris. He had never shown that level of power before. With that kind of strength, he could have...

Overhaul thought back on every moment Spider-Man had landed a punch on him, 'He's been holding back this entire time?!'

While Overhaul was filled with dread at that realization, Spider-man was more focused on Eri. He picked her up before the water got too high and placed her on top of a piece of concrete.

"C'mon Eri, wake up, wake up..." Peter, who was still on the verge of passing out, gently slapped the girl cheek.

"...P-Peter?' Eri opened her eyes.

"Yeah...it's me," Peter rubbed Eri's head, "Thank goodness, you...huff...you had me worried there for a moment."

Eri gazed upon Spider-Man's damaged and bloody costume,"Y-You're hurt, you're really hurt!" She began tearing up.

"Heh...yeah...I know...I should have listened to you earlier...I'm sorry," Peter apologised.

"I-It's okay…" the young girl hugged the vigilante. Eri closed her eyes and focused. She knew what she had to do, doing it might kill him, but if she did nothing he was guaranteed to die. Eri's horn began to glow with a magicnicent yellow aura, then Peter's body began to glow the same.

"...Eri? What are you-" Spider-Man stopped, the yellow aura around Eri's horn disappearing. Peter suddenly felt completely revitalised, looking down at his body his wounds were completely gone. Aside from his costume, it was like he was never hurt in the first place.

"You did it...you did it!" Spider-Man picked up the girl, raising her into the air triumptly, "You used your quirk Eri!"

"Y-You're really okay?" Eri cried happily.

"I'm more than okay, I feel amazing, spectacular even!" Spider-Man cheered, "I told you before remember? Your quirk is incredible!"

"No! That can't be! How?! How did you get her to control her quirk?!" Overhaul fumed, "I've tried for YEARS to train her to use it! What did you do?!"

"Who knows? Maybe she likes me more than you," Spider-Man taunted, "So what do you say Chisikai, ready to give up? The police will be here in minutes and I'm assuming by the desperate expression on your face that the drug has worn off."

"No! I'm not letting my dream die here!" Overhaul stomped the ground, splashing the water.

"Your dumb dream," Spider-Man quipped."

"Argh! Shut up! Can you just shut up?! You are the most infuriating person I've met in my life!" Overhaul shook with anger, "I'll show you! I'll prove your heroism is a disease!"

Overhaul put his hands under the water and touched the floor. Spider-Man prepared for an incoming attack, however Chisikai used his quirk to launch Rikiya, who was still unconscious, flying towards him.

"Rikiya, you'll die for my dreams right?" Overhaul grabbed Rikiya with one hand and touched his own body with the other. The two exploded and began to _fuse_ together into one being.

"Chisaki, what have you done..." Spider-Man looked at Overhaul in disgust. To put it simply Overhaul turned himself into a horrific monster. He was humongous, almost reaching the courtyard above, had a body that resembled a stone structure with red skin, a tail, and multiple appendages with clawed hands on the ends of them. Most disturbing of all, in the area where it's head should have been, Overhaul's normal torso was sticking out.

"You've continued to surprise me Parker," said Overhaul, "To think a vigilante of all people would push me this far."

"You're sounding pretty confident for someone who looks like they crawled straight out of Dark Souls," Spider-Man joked while backing himself and Eri away from the monster.

"You can mock me all you want, it won't change anything" said Overhaul, "All your work has been for nothing. You will die. I will take Eri back. I will end the quirk disease, and the Shie Hassaikai will return to its former glory!"

Overhaul punched the ground with his giant hand, making a huge splash and creating huge spikes, however Spider-Man was already on the move. He grabbed Eri and web zipped through the empty ceiling and escaped to the courtyard above. Peter wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

"Get back here! Eri belongs to me!" Overhaul jumped after him, but once he landed in the courtyard he realized the two were nowhere to be found.

"NO!" Overhaul roared in agony.

Meanwhile a small distance away, Spider-Man and Eri were crouching on the rooftop of a nearby building, trying not to be seen.

"Sheesh, what a drama queen," Spider-Man quipped.

"Peter what are you going to do?" Eri asked.

"I have no idea, Overhaul looks like a guy the Hulk would fight!" Spider-Man exclaimed, "Well, if the pro-heroes weren't coming here before, they are certainly coming now. Maybe they can handle it?"

"Show yourselves right now!" Overhaul screamed, "Or I'll destroy everything in this area!"

"Damn, I just can't let Overhaul go on a rampage while we wait for the pros," Spider-Man crossed his arms, "But how am I supposed to stop him like this..."

Spider-Man thought for a moment before turning towards Eri, "...I have an idea, but you won't like it…"

"Huh?" Eri tilted her head.

"Well, beating Overhaul when he's like this would be extremely difficult for me," Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head, "However if you use your quirk..."

"I-What?!" Eri gasped.

"...If you can just use your quirk on him and revert him back to before he fused with that big guy, I can finish him off," Spider-Man explained.

"N-No I can't do it!" Eri shook her head

"I mean, you used your quirk on me," Spider-Man replied, "Very well, I might add."

"T-That was different, I..." Eri looked at the ground, "I'm scared."

"Right..." Peter pondered for a moment before taking off his mask and putting in on Eri.

"Huh? Your mask?"

"...In that case, I'll give you some of my power," Peter smiled, "That mask should give you the strength you need."

"R-Really?"

"It worked last time, didn't it? So I that makes you Spider-Man now! Or maybe Spider-Girl is more appropriate," Peter put her hands on Eri's shoulder, "And don't worry, I'll be right there to make sure you don't get hurt. Okay?"

"I...I trust you," Eri pumped up her fists.

Spider-Man nodded in response. Peter picked up Eri and used his webbing to tie her to his back, "Alright, I'll get you close enough to use your quirk. Think about what you want to change, and what you want to change it back to."

"R-Right!" Eri nodded.

Peter using his webbing he created a face mask to cover the lower half of his face. Overhaul on the other hand was still shouting and making a ruckus.

"That's it! I'm turning this place into rubble!" Overhaul raised his hands to destroy a nearby building.

Spider-Man shot a webline at a nearby billboard, ripping it off the roof and throwing it at Overhaul. The billboard hit the large monster in its neck, Overhaul turned to where the attack came from.

"You wanted us!" Spider-Man yelled, "We'll here we are!"

"GRAAHHH!" Overhaul lunged at the two. Spider-Man swung around the giant beast's attack, firring webbing at its face. It did little more than annoy the behemoth, but it was exactly what Spider-Man wanted.

Peter used his webs to pull himself upward into the air, going higher and higher, as high as the nearby buildings could take him. Predictably, Overhaul jumped into the air after them, "Eri is a tool for me to use and me only! You're not worthy of her power!"

Spider-Man was now directly above Overhaul. He shot a webline at the monster, and pulled himself towards Overhaul's actual body. The monster attempted to grab him, but Spider-Man twisted his body perfectly and slipped around his massive fingers. Peter landed in front of Overhaul's torso. He quickly punched him across the face and webbed Chisaki's hands to his body, getting as close as possible.

"DO IT NOW ERI! Peter yelled.

"AAHHH!" Eri clenched her eyes and under the mask her horn started glowing.

"NNOOO!" Overhaul screeched.

In an instant, the humongous red monster disappeared and Overhaul and Rikiya separated. Now back to normal, the two yakuza men began falling back to Earth. Spider-Man dived after them, getting ready to finish the job. Spider-Man fired a webline, pulling himself towards Overhaul. Peter grabbed Overhaul and punched him repeatedly in the face. Chisaki was too disorientated to fight back. Once he felt satisfied with the beating he'd given to Overhaul, Peter shot a webline at the other falling yakuza man, who was still unconscious, he pulled the large man to himself and webbed Chisaki and Rikiya together. Spider-Man grabbed the two of them in one hand and then with the other he shot a webline at a nearby building and swung safely down to the ground. As he was landing, Spider-Man threw Overhaul and Rikiya on the ground. The two men tumbled across the street until they came to a stop.

"Argh! This isn't over!" Overhaul yelled, "I know who you are! I'll tell the pros, the police everyone!"

"Oh right, you did figure out my current identity," Spider-Man crossed his arms, "Oh well, I was getting tired of it anyways. I'll just get a new one."

"Huh-"

"Hmmm, maybe I'll be blonde this time around," Spider-Man tapped his foot, "Or maybe shake things up and be a redhead for a change. I'll also have to contact my plastic surgeon, he's always a pain to deal with."

"Wha-"

"Oh, I'm sorry did you think someone like _me_ was just a simple high school student," Spider-Man laughed, "Please, you couldn't even begin to comprehend what exactly I am."

"...Dammit...Curse you!" Overhaul spat venomously. Spider-Man had done it, he had defeated him in every way possible. The vigilante reeled back his fist and-

_WHAM!_

And then it was finally over. Spider-Man put Eri down on the ground and pulled his mask off her face and put it back on him.

"Was that true? Are you not really Peter?" asked Eri.

"Nah I just made that stuff up to mess with him," Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head, "But seriously, thank you Eri. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Mm-hm!" Eri hummed, "But what happens now?"

"Oh right!" Spider-Man activated his comm piece, "Guys, I've got Eri and took down Overhaul, Is everyone else okay?"

" _Me, Pop,Master are all okay and we have with us on the roof,"_ said Koichi.

" _I made it out alive too,"_ said Daredevil.

"Great, bring down to the street. The police will be here any second now. You guys remember the rest of Plan B?" said Spider-Man.

" _Yup!"_ Koichi confirmed, _"We'll bring her down right now."_

" _It was my plan..."_ Daredevil answered.

Spider-Man kneeled down to Eri's level, "Alright Eri, I'm going to need you to stay with Aunt May and wait for the police to get here."

"The police? But aren't they the bad guys?" Eri asked timidly.

"I know, I know, but it'll be okay this time, Daredevil has a plan, Spider-Man explained, "Plus...I think it might be better this way. The pros will keep you safe, help you control your quirk better. Not to mention they have a lot more money than I do. They can get you all the food, clothes, and toys you'd want!"

"..." it dawned on Eri what was happening. Peter was leaving her.

"I...I wasn't able to protect you Eri," Spider-Man looked down at the ground, "If Overhaul was able to figure out my identity and kidnap you, hurt you. Who's to say my other enemies won't do the same. Even if they didn't know about your quirk, they'd still go after you just to hurt me. You'd never be safe if you stayed with me, and you don't deserve that kind of life. Not to mention I'm technically a criminal."

Eri hugged Peter, "...I wanna be with you…"

"I know, I know…" Peter rubbed her back.

_Wee-Wow! Wee-Wow!_

In the distance, Peter could hear police sirens getting closer. He was out of time. Spider-man turned back to Eri, "I'm sorry, I have to go now." The young girl simply nodded her head in return. Spider-Man leaped into the air and swung away.

"Eri?!" a voice said from a distance. Eri turned around to see Aunt May. The older woman quickly embraced the girl "Oh thank goodness you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too Aunt May..." said Eri, closing her eyes as the police sirens got closer and closer.

As the police cars pulled up on the scene, Eri could see a lone figure perched on the rooftop of a tall building in the distance. Peter and Eri shared a final melancholic glance with each other. Spider-Man stood up and turned his back. Pausing for a moment, he gave one more look at Eri, before jumping off the roof and swinging into the night sky.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later, On A Nearby Rooftop,

Peter handed over the USB drive containing the incriminating evidence against Overhaul to Matt. Meanwhile Koichi, Kazuho were tailing Eri and Aunt May, making sure the police didn't do anything to them.

"With this, it won't matter how many cops and heroes Chisaki bought, he'll be going away for good, '' Daredevil explained, "I'll make sure this ends up in the right hands. Foggy is already waiting at the police station, he'll make sure Eri and May will be okay."

"Right…" Spider-Man replied.

"...You seem tired, you should go home and rest," Matt recommended.

"I'll do that...," Spider-Man nodded.

"...If it's any consolation, you did the right thing Peter," Daredevil jumped off the building, firing his grappling hook.

"..." Spider-Man said nothing, firing a webline and swinging away.

Sometimes doing the right thing means giving up the things you want the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest chapter to write, not because I didn't know what to write, but because I wanted to write it properly. I hope it lived up to your expectations. We only have one chapter left, and I hope you're looking forward to seeing how the story ends.


	11. Nuff Said

Sir Nighteye Hero Agency, Shortly After Overhaul’s Defeat

Late at night, the pro-hero known as Nighteye sat in his office all alone as he studied over the information on his desk. It had been several days since Eri was last seen and he had little to go off on. Spider-Man had seemed to be keeping his head down even since his encounter with Midoriya and there was already a lack of information surrounding the vigilante. The only major source of information coming from the Daily Bugle. But aside from some pictures and editorials, it didn’t give Nighteye much to work with. Speaking of information, there was a disturbing lack of information on Kai Chisaki and the Shie Hassaikai. Nighteye had his eyes on the Shie Hassaikai for a long time and his intuition told him that they were involved in illegal activities. However he never had enough evidence to get a warrant and properly investigate the group. Even with Chisaki’s daughter being taken, the police didn’t seem to be interested in investigating the larger organization and only focused their attention on the vigilante.

“I’m close, I just need one piece, one piece of solid evidence and I can break this case wide open,” Nighteye rubbed his temples.

_ Ha! Ha! I am Here! Ha! Ha! I am Here! _

Nighteye’s All Might ringtone went off. The pro hero pulled out his phone from his pocket and answered it.

“Hello, this is Nighteye,” Nighteye said into the phone.

_ “Hello, this is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi from the police, there’s been a development in Eri’s case...” _ Nighteye listened intently as the Detective explained the situation. 

“What?!” Nighteye slammed his hand on his desk, “Eri has been found!”

_ “Yes, right now she’s at the station, giving her statement with May Parker, another woman who was kidnapped recently, along with their lawyer,” _ Tsukauchi explained,  _ “The two were found outside the Shie Hassaikai business building, along with an incompacitaed Kai Chisakai and one of his men, the officers on the scene say they were wrapped up in webbing.” _

“Spider-Man…” Nighteye’s eyes widened.

_ “We can talk about this more at the station,” said Tsukauchi, “Oh before forget, a few minutes ago someone left a mysterious package with a USB drive inside on my desk, I don’t know where it came from, or what’s on it but I think it has something to do with the case. I’m having the boys in the tech department check it out as we speak.” _

“Alright, I’m on my way now,” Nighteye hung up and got up from his desk. It was late at night and all of his sidekicks had either gone home or were working elsewhere. He exited the office room and began to dial Bubblegirl’s number. But before he could hit call, he saw a man in a red devil suit standing at the opposite end of the hallway. 

“Who?” Nighteye instinctively reached into his suit jacket to grab a stamp.

“I have something for you Mr.Sasaki,” Daredevil slid a USB drive across the floor with a kick.

“And this is?” Nighteye looked cautiously at the USB on the ground.

“Evidence to put Overhaul, Shie Hassaikai, and their associates away for good,” Daredevil explained, “I already dropped off a copy to Detective Tsukauchi, I trust his integrity but I want to make sure this information isn’t swept under the rug.”

“And what makes you think it would?” Nighteye questioned.

“You’ll find out,” Daredevil turned his back.

“Hold it. You’re a vigilante, an associate of Spider-Man perhaps?” said Nighteye, “That makes you a villain and a person of interest. What makes you think I’ll just let you go?”

“Because you have a bigger villain to deal with right now,” Daredevil replied matter-as-factly, “That and I just solved the case you couldn’t.”

“Hmph, regardless if you helped me, you’re still breaking the law,” Nighteye activated his quirk, allowing him to see a person’s future on Daredevil and saw...nothing. No he saw something, but it was just black, complete darkness. How was that possible? Had he figured some way around his quirk? Daredevil used this moment of confusion to jump out of a window in the hallway. Nighteye rushed towards the window, looking to see where the vigilante went, but Daredevil was gone. Nighteye turned back to the USB on the floor, the pro-hero sighed and picked the flash drive up.

“These vigilantes are going to be the death of me,” Sir Nighteye put the USB drive in his pocket and continued onward to the police station.

* * *

Early The Next Morning,

_ “Late last night Kai Chisakai aka Overhaul, along with the Shie Hassaikai were arrested by police for a long list of crimes, including murder, child abuse, possesion and distrubution of illegal drugs and more. All this after several explosions we heard coming from a business building of the Shie Hassaikai. Nearby residents reportedly saw the vigilante Spider-Man fighting a giant red monster. When police arrived at the scene, they found Eri Chisakai and an unknown civilian waiting for them, along with Kai Chisakai tied up and webbing and most of his men imcompasitated. This unknown civilian and Eri are currently in the protection of the police. If you remember from a few nights ago Eri was reported to have been kidnapped by Spider-Man, but now things aren’t looking as clear. Details are still currently being released by police and we’ll keep you updated as they come. _

Peter Parker watched the news intently on the sofa of his next door neighbor, Anna Watson. He’d rather be in his home right now, but it was still in a mess from the attack by the Shie Hassaikai and he was running low on web fluid to make a hammock. Luckily for him Mary Jane and her Aunt were more than willing to have him sleep over. 

“So have you heard from your Aunt yet Tiger?” Mary Jane sat on the couch next to him.

“Not yet,” Peter shook his head, “I’m assuming she’s still dealing with a whole lot of legal stuff right now. It’s okay though, I’m just glad she and Eri are safe.” Aunt May and Eri had Matt and Foggy as their lawyers, so he’d assumed they would be okay.

“So you really were hiding that little girl away in your house?” asked Mary Jane.

“Yeah, Spider-Man saved Eri, then brought her to Mr.Murdock and Mr.Nelson and then they asked me to keep her at my house for safekeeping,” Peter explained, “They thought she would be safe with me, but that didn’t end up being true as you can tell by the giant hole in my house...”

“...Well...um...at least Spider-Man managed to save her in the end,” Mary Jane rubbed Peter’s back, “She is safe now and that Chisaki creep can't hurt her anymore, that’s what’s important.”

“I guess so...” Peter looked towards the floor.

_ BREAKING NEWS: This just in, our sources say that the police transport carrying Kai Chisakai, who was arrested by police late last night, was attacked by The League Of Villains...  _

Peter leaned forward, brows furrowing.

_...The villains killed the pro hero Snatch along with a few officers with the rest being left with several injuries. The villains also reportedly attacked Kai Chisaki, who was severely wounded and left in a comatose state, but is otherwise alive and is being monitored at a villain's hospital. The motive behind The League Of Villains’ attack is currently unknown. The police are still investigating and...  _

Peter clenched his fists. This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go. No one was supposed to die. ‘Dammit, I should have tailed Overhaul, made sure he reached the authorities safely. But no, I was ‘too tired’ and now people are dead. Idiot!’ Peter clenched his fists even tighter, his knuckles turning white.

“Hey Peter, look at me,” MJ put her hands on his shoulder, “Aunt May is safe. Eri is safe. You’re safe. Chisakai is going to jail and someone is going to stop the League of Villains. Everything is going to be okay.” 

“Yeah, yeah...you’re right,” Peter exhaled, “I’m just emotionally exhausted at this point...”

“Maybe you should get some more rest,” Mary Jane suggested, “You’re barely got 4 hours of sleep.”

“Yeah, more sleep sounds good,” Peter laughed nervously. The teen got off the couch and headed upstairs, ‘I hope Eri is doing okay...’

* * *

A few days later the Sir Nighteye agency and the police held a conference for the public to give an official report on Overhaul. Many tuned in to see what exactly had happened, it wasn’t everyday a vigilante took down a major crime organization. 

Nighteye stepped up to the podium, with Bubblegirl and Centipede standing behind him. After a small introduction began discussing the details of the case, “With new evidence along with witness testimony taken into consideration, we can confirm that Kai Chisakai aka Overhaul was experimenting on a young girl named Eri, who is the granddaughter of the former boss of the Shie Hassaikai. His goal was to create a drug from her quirk and sell it on the black market for profit. To achieve this goal Overhaul and the Shie Hassaikai participated in numerous illegal activities including, but not limited to murder, blackmail, bribery, and more. A few days ago, Chisaikai and Eri had an encounter with the vigilante Spider-Man. Thinking he was a hero, Eri asked him to save her from Chisakai. Spider-Man took Eri away and brought her to the nearest police precinct to report Overhaul for child abuse but was met with confrontation by police. There is evidence to suggest that the Shie Hassaikai bribed or blackmailed several members of the police and even some pros to help cover up their crimes. Spider-Man entrusted Eri to the Nelson and Murdock law office. In retaliation, Eri and a civilian, who for the sake of their privacy and safety we won’t be naming, were kidnapped by the Shie Hassaikai. That night a group of vigilantes including Spider-Man, Daredevil, The Cruller, and a few others we have yet to identify, raided the Shie Hassaikai building, rescuing their hostages and defeating Overhaul and his men. The police arrived on the scene and arrested Overhaul and his men, but unfortunately the vehicles transporting Kai Chisaki were attacked by key members of The League Of Villains. They killed several members of the transport team along with Snatch, but left Chisakai alive and with his arms amputated. He was found in a comatose state. Our medical experts believe his condition was not due to his injuries but the shock of the situation. Chisaki is currently being held at a villain’s hospital,” Nighteye took a sip of water, and cleared his throat before continuing, “Now I’ll be answering questions from the press.”

“Hi, Ned Leeds, Daily Bugle,” Ned raised his hand,”What is the police and pro’s opinion on the actions of Spider-Man and his companions?” 

“While some might consider their actions noble, it doesn't change the fact that they are breaking the law and should face the consequences like anyone else,” Nighteye replied, “Next question.”

“Eddie Brock, Daily Globe. What are your personal thoughts on the reveal that some law enforcement, including some pro-heroes was in the pocket of the Shie Hassaikai?” Brock asked, “Furthermore how is the public supposed to trust heroes to uphold the law in the future when some break the law themselves?”

“While it is concerning that there are police and pros not fulfilling their duties, they only represent a small percentage of law enforcement,” Nighteye responded, “I can guarantee you that they will be punished harshly for their crimes and we are doing everything we can to stop any possible corruption in the future.”

“Taneo Tokuda, Juzo News. Sir earlier you said there were many police and pros who were protecting Shie Hassaikai, enabling them to continue their illegal activities,” Tokuda inquired, “Some might say these vigilantes did the job that you pros couldn’t.”

“Perhaps, but we don’t know who these vigilantes really are and have no idea of their true motives or goals. That means we can’t trust them,” Nighteye pushed up his glasses, “Unlike us pros, vigilantes don’t face the same level of scrutiny. They don’t face consequences for the laws they break. They just do as they please. It’s completely irresponsible. That’s why I’m asking for Spider-Man and all other vigilantes to turn themselves in. If you really care about doing the right thing then you’ll-”

_ Click! _

“I think that’s enough of that,” said Foggy Nelson as he turned off the TV.

Peter, May, Matt and Foggy were currently having a small party at Nelson and Murdock law office, celebrating Aunt May’s and Eri’s safety and Overhaul’s defeat. Streamers and balloons were decorated around the small office. They ordered take-out and Aunt May even baked chocolate cake for the occasion, despite Peter’s insistence that she should take it easy.

“This is delicious,” Matt said as he chowed down on the cake. His super senses made good food taste even better.

“Thank you very much Mr.Murdock,” Aunt May gave a slight bow, “It’s the least I can do for you and Mr.Nelson.”

“Yeah, it's pretty amazing that you managed to keep May anonymous,” said Peter.

“We just argued that having her name out in public would put a target on her head and her family,” Foggy explained, “Since she could be seen by some villains as an associate of Spider-Man, despite the fact that they’ve never met.”

“I really wish I could thank Spider-Man and Daredevil properly,” Aunt May cupped her chin, “I only met those two kids and that Knuckleduster fellow. They seemed like nice people.” 

“We’ll be sure to pass the message on if we run into them again,” Matt smiled.

“Still it’s a shame they aren’t getting the credit they deserve,” May crossed her arms, “Those vigilantes helped Eri more than any pro-hero.”

“Speaking of her, how’s things going with Eri? You said on the phone earlier you’ve finished negotiating her living situation?” Peter asked the two lawyers.

“Yup,” Foggy answered, “We managed to convince the police to put her in the care of a normal family instead of heroes.”

“Eri has lived her life in labs and cells, so putting her in a traditional family home is the best thing for her development and mental health,” Matt explained, “Of course, there will be pros and other officials to monitor her health and quirk, but she didn’t seem to mind. She should be meeting them today.”

“That’s great! So who’s the lucky family? I want to be able to visit-” Peter was interrupted by a knock on the office door.

_ Knock! Knock! _

“Looks like they’re here,” Matt put down his cake.

“Are you expecting more guests? Did Ms.Page come back from America?” asked Peter.

“It’s a surprise~” Foggy said coyly.

“Huh? Aunt May do you know about this?” Peter turned to the elderly woman.

“Why don’t you get the door Peter,” Aunt May suggested with a slight grin.

“Um okay?” Peter walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of him was an man dressed in black who appeared to be in his 30’s with long black hair and heavy bags underneath his eyes, holding his hand beside him was-

“Eri?!” Peter gasped.

“Um, hello,” Eri said shyly. The young girl was wearing a white dress shirt with a red pinafore.

“Ah, I see you brought the family here, good. I wanted to talk to them myself,” the man said to the lawyers.

“Ah Mr. Aizawa, it’s good to see you again,” Foggy greeted the man.

“H-Hey what’s going on here?” Peter stuttered.

“You didn’t inform them?” Aizawa inquired, walking inside the office and closing the door behind him.

“Not Peter no, We wanted it to be a surprise for him,” Matt smirked, adjusting his sunglasses.

“I see,” Aizawa stated.

“Can some  _ please _ explain this situation for me,” Peter begged.

“I’m surprised you’re having such a hard time putting things together,” said Matt, “I told you before, putting Eri in the care of a loving family is what’s best for her development...”

“...And your family already has experience taking care of her,” Foggy finished Matt’s sentence, “Plus you’re the only person who’s been able to help Eri use her quirk.”

“But-I-She-” Peter fumbled his words, “W-We couldn’t protect her last time! She was taken straight from us.”

“Perhaps, but this time you’ll have the support of pro heroes,” said Aizawa, “My name is Shota Aizawa, hero name: Eraserhead. I’ll be supervising your family in taking care of Eri. I’ll be honest, I’m not happy about this situation, it’s risky in too many ways...”

“...” Peter made a serious expression.

“...But Mr.Murdock and Mr.Nelson brought up some valid points and Eri herself was really adamant that she wanted to stay with you,” Aizawa crossed his arms, “So I’ll be doing everything we can to support you. The public’s faith in pro-heroes has fallen since All-Might’s retirement. And that faith has only fallen with recent events. That means we as heroes have to whatever it takes, and do things out of our comfort zone to regain that trust. This is the first step, for me atleast.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Peter rubbed the back of his head.

“You might not, but I think Eri has some words for you,” said Aunt May.

Eri couldn’t stand waiting any longer. The young girl ran up to Peter and jumped into his arms.

  
“Whoa! Take it easy!” Peter caught Eri, the little girl holding onto him tightly.

“I missed you...” Eri said into his chest.

“Yeah, I missed you too,” Peter ruffled her hair, “Are you upset at me?”

“...a little,” Eri said softly.

“Well, I’m sorry for making you sad,” Peter hugged the girl, “It won’t happen again.”

“Aww, isn’t that just precious,” Aunt May put her hand over her heart.

“C’mon Aunt May,” Peter whined with a grin on his face, before turning his attention back to Eri, “So are you absolutely sure about this? About staying with us? It’s not too late to back out.”

“Mm-hmm!” Eri nodded, “I want to stay with Peter and Aunt May.”

“You better, because I don’t want to hear you start complaining when you hear me singing in the shower,” Peter joked, putting Eri back down on the ground. The teen turned to Aizawa, “So how is this going to work exactly? Are you going to live with us or…?”

“No, I have a class to teach and hero work to do at U.A.” Shota shook his head, “Instead, we’ll have some heroes we trust watch over your area incase of any villain attacks. We’ll also be setting up some equipment in your house to monitor Eri’s health as well as for security. I’ll also be giving you my contact information in case there’s an emergency...”

“Right, thank you...” Peter nodded, still looking a little troubled at the prospect.

Aizawa’s eyes narrowed, “...That being said, taking care of Eri is still a big responsibility and won’t be easy. Are you up to it?”

“...To be honest I’m not sure,” Peter answered, ”But if this is what Eri really wants, then I have no choice but to give this everything I got. And if that’s enough, I’ll have to get strong enough to live up to that responsibility.”

“Good answer,” Aizawa said with approval.

“And it’s not like I’m doing it alone,” Peter guestered to May, “I’ve got the world’s best aunt with me.”

“Aw, such a sweet boy,” May put her hand on Peter’s shoulder, “You don’t have to worry about a thing Mr.Aizawa, we’ll make sure Eri is safe and happy.”

“Right,” Aizawa nodded,”I’ll let you folks be for now, I have business to take care of.” Eraserhead turned to the door, “Take care of her and please don’t be afraid to call if you need assistance.” Aizawa walked out the door and left the office.

“Bye bye Mr.Aizawa,” Eri gave a small wave.

“Thank you for everything!” Aunt May cheered.

“And get some sleep! You look like you need it!” Peter yelled.

Once the hero was gone, Foggy spoke up, “Oh Eri, have a slice of May’s chocolate cake. It’s really good.” Foggy cut a slice of cake and gave it to the little girl. Eri’s eyes widened as she happily munched on the desert.

“Heh, I guess you’ve never had cake before huh?” Peter chuckled, “Well now that you’re living with us, I’ll have to show you all the things you’ve missed out. Man, we’ve got a lot of movies and shows to catch up on. Not to mention all the games we have to play. This is going to be a lot of work.”

“Really?” Eri looked up from her food and tilted her head slightly.

“Yeah, but it’ll be fun too, don’t you worry,” Peter patted her head.

“I really can’t thank you kind men enough,” Aunt May hugged both Foggy and Matt, “This wouldn’t be possible without you.”

“It was nothing really,” Matt said humbly. 

“We’re just glad to help,” said Foggy.

“Don’t say that, I know it couldn’t have been easy to convince those heroes to give up Eri,” Aunt May scolded them, “You boys worked hard, and you deserve proper credit.”

“Yeah, we really owe you guys a lot,” said Peter, “I really don’t know how to repay you, aside from y’know, paying you obviously.”

“It’s fine really,” Foggy reassured them, “This cake is reward enough.”

“Mr.Nelson, I appreciate your generosity but we will be paying you and Mr.Murdock for your services and that’s final,” Aunt May crossed her arms.

“Okay okay! I get it! Man, I don’t know why you need us, you could be a great lawyer on your own,” Foggy jokes, “I bet you could get Wilson Fisk to plead guilty in a minute.”

Everyone burst into laughter, except Eri, who had a confused look on her face. The group sent the rest of the night eating good food and chatting about whatever. Eri smiled as she ate food and watched everyone. The Parker family had just gotten a little bigger.

Sometimes the right thing isn’t what’s for the best.

* * *

Moments Earlier,

Izuku and Mirio watched from the sidelines as Nighteye addressed the public. Though the younger intern wasn’t paying much attention to the presentation as both himself and Mirio had gotten the news from Nighteye himself beforehand. It has been a rough couple of days. Izuku was mad at himself. He was so stupid, why did he just rush in like that? He had been so headstrong about saving Eri he almost assisted the Shie Hassaikai in making sure Eri was never rescued. If he hadn’t been so aggressive, maybe they could have talked things out. Maybe he could have convinced Spider-Man to work with him and Nighteye. But at the time Izuku didn’t want to talk things out, he wanted to prove himself to Nighteye. He wanted to save Eri so he could prove himself as a worthy successor of One for All. It sickened him, how could he be the Number 1 Hero if he couldn’t even save one girl. Izuku clenched his fist. Nighteye told him that he did the right thing, that Spider-Man was still a criminal and he should have been brought in. But was that really right? Spider-Man and those other vigilantes saved Eri when no one else would, how could that make him a villian? The pro-heroes excused his own illegal behavior more than once, why couldn’t they do the same for Spider-Man? Was it simply because he was an U.A. student or was it something more?

The pro-heroes that had been arrested for working with the Shie Hassaikai also weighed heavy on his mind. Izuku had worshiped Heroes all his life, so hearing that there were heroes that actively assisted villains was very disturbing to him. The situation made him think back to Stain and his talk about false heroes. The hero killer mentioned heroes being corrupted by money. At the time Izuku thought he was referring to moneys from sponsors and merchandise, but was it possible that he knew that heroes were taking bribes? 

‘I guess it doesn’t really matter in the end,” Izuku looked down at the ground. The green haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts by someone putting their hand on his shoulder. Looking to his side, he realised it was Mirio.

The blonde hair boy gave a gentle smile, “Y’know Sir once told me that even the best heroes make mistakes, especially when they first start up.” It was almost like Mirio was reading Izuku’s mind, “He also told me that being a good hero isn’t about making mistakes, but being willing and able to learn from them. So you made a mistake with Spider-Man. The important thing is that Eri is safe and the Shie Hassaikai is in custody. So take it easy for now, and don’t repeat that mistake in the future.”

“Y-Yeah!” Izuku nodded, “Thanks Mirio.”

“No problem, to be honest I feel bad for not doing more too” Mirio chuckled, rubbing the back of his head..

Izuku looked to the blue sky above, he had a lot to think about as his internship at the Sir Nighteye agency came to an end.

* * *

Hopper’s Cafe, A Few Days Later,

Koichi Haimawari sipped on his coffee, scrolling through social media as he sat at a table in the backroom of the restaurant. The cat cafe was run by reformed villains, many of which Koichi himself had taken down. Along with being a place with good coffee, it also acted as a convenient meeting spot for himself and his allies. Koichi put his phone away when he heard someone opening the door. Shota Aizawa entered the backroom with a cup of coffee in his hands and some trace amount of cat hair on outfit. Eraserhead had found out his secret identity several years ago. He was okay with him and his team being vigilantes as long they didn’t get in the way of official hero work. They often worked together on cases and were good friends, though Aizawa would never admit it.

‘He looks stressed out…’ Koichi said internally, ‘I guess that makes sense, everything considered.’

“Sorry I’m late but I appreciate you coming out here to meet me like this,” Aizawa said as he sat down at the table, “From looking at what’s left of the Shie Hassaikai building, I can tell that battle couldn’t have been easy.” 

“Yeah, it was pretty rough in certain places,” said Koichi, “But you probably have things harder than me right now. Sorry about that by the way.”

“It’s fine, I’m glad you exposed those corrupt heroes,” Aizawa sipped his coffee, “They were breaking the law and the truth would have been revealed eventually. I’m just thankful it wasn’t The League of Villains wasn’t the ones who broke the information.”

“Yeah that would have been bad…” Koichi cringed thinking about that scenario. 

“Where’s the rest of your team?” Aizawa asked, “I was hoping to speak to them as well.”

“Kazuho is still resting from her injuries, so I didn’t want to bother her, and Master is spending time with his daughter. She has a big concert in a few days,” Koichi explained, “I asked Daredevil, but he’s busy with something and I’m not all that close with Spider-Man. I hope it’s not a big problem.” 

“Not at all,” Aizwa shook his head.

“So why did you call me here?” the vigilante asked, “Do you need my help with something related to Eri’s case?”

“No,” Aizawa answered.

“Huh?” Koichi tilted his head.

“I wanted to thank you,” Aizawa put his cup down, “Public officials and the media worried that condoning your actions might lead to others becoming vigilantes themselves, so you won’t be receiving any recognition or gratitude from them”

“It’s not really a big deal, I mean if any of us did this for the credit we wouldn’t have become vigilantes,” Koichi shrugged.

“Maybe, but you and your team did a good job. You saved Eri from her abusers and took down the Shie Hassaikai, along with exposing corruption hidden in law enforcement,” Aizawa argued, “Simply put, you picked up the slack when we pros were lacking. For that you deserve some gratitude. So thank you.”

“I can’t really argue with that. Your welcome I guess,” Koichi bashfully rubbed the back of his head, “Though I have to ask, was the reason you were late because you were playing with the cats and lost track of time?”

“Don’t make me arrest you,” Aizawa jokingly threatened as he drank more coffee. 

“Heh,” Koichi nervously smiled in response.

  
  


* * *

Parker Residence,

Peter Parker looked through some photos he had taken as he sat alone on the couch of his newly renovated living room. It wasn’t cheap but thankfully U.A. had bankrolled the construction, outfitting their house with a new fancy security system. It included cameras, sensors, alarms and a panic room that they could hide in. They also installed high-tech medical equipment that they would use to monitor Eri’s health and her quirk. All the systems were connected to the computers at U.A. So they basically had every hero at the school at their beckon call. Despite all the tech, this was still very much the Parker home he had lived in for nearly his entire life, with the wallpaper and furniture most people would expect to see at their grandparents house.

“I wonder if I can use some spare parts of this equipment to make new spider-gadgets?’ Peter thought to himself as he put one of the photographs into a picture frame. The only downside to their new living conditions was that having his house be under constant surveillance by heroes would make his vigilante job harder. The security cameras monitored outside the house, and the sensors could pick up the windows and doors opening and closing. Meaning sneaking out of his house to be Spider-Man would be harder. He would make it work though, he had to. People needed Spider-Man and Eri needed Peter.

Peter placed the picture frame on the mantle of the fireplace. To commemorate Eri living with them, Aunt May thought they should take a family picture. The photo featured Peter, May and Eri all smiling while dressed in the nicest clothes they had. This was one time Peter’s newly found photography skills came in handy as they didn’t even have to pay someone to take the picture, unlike the last time…

The teenager looked at the other picture frame on the mantle. It was a picture of himself, his aunt and Uncle Ben, taken only a few months before he died.The three of them looked so happy, blissfully unaware of the tragic events that would happen.

‘I wish you could have met Eri, Uncle Ben. You would have liked her,’ Peter thought solemnly, ‘I know it’s been over a year, but I still miss you.’

Peter looked back to the picture of himself, Aunt May and Eri, ‘But, I think I’m getting better. I don’t feel as empty as I used to. I have a lot of friends now, way more than before. Eri in particular is something special, seeing her be happy...well it gives me the same happiness I used to have before you were gone. And now it’s my responsibility to look after her. Maybe...maybe I can do the same things you did for me when I was growing up, for her...’

“...I know, I’ve made mistakes, but I hope I’ve done right by you Uncle Ben,” Peter said softly.

“Peter what are you talking about?” Eri asked from across the room, causing the teen to jump a little.

“It’s nothing really, I was just putting up our family picture, y’know the one we took yesterday,” Peter guestered to the picture frame on the mantle of the fireplace.

“Family picture…” Eri looked up at the picture.

“Yup, you’re officially one of us now,” Peter ruffled the little girl’s hair, “Now c’mon put your coat on, I’m taking you to my favourite pizza place.”

“I’ve never had pizza before!” Eri nodded excitedly.

The two left the house, walking down the street hand in hand. Despite their obvious differences, they looked like any other ordinary brother and sister.

“Hey Peter,” Eri spoke up, “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Peter asked. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Eri smiled.

“Heh, you’re welcome kiddo,” Peter chuckled as the pair continued down the street. 

Just Another Day In The Life Of The Amazing Spider-Man

  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man Will Return
> 
> I want to thank you all for all the support you’ve given me over the course of this year. I don’t consider myself a particular good writer, but I’m glad you seem to enjoy what I put out. This story was originally only supposed to be a one-shot, but because of all the positive feedback, I decided to turn it into a full story. I’ve been a huge Spider-Man fan all my life and when I watched Season 4 of MHA, I really wanted to see someone write a fanfic of Spider-Man saving Eri from Overhaul in that alleyway. But as far as I’m aware no one did. So I figured I’d do it myself.
> 
> About that thing with Nighteye quirk not working on Daredevil. You see, this might not be exactly accurate, but I’m interpreting his quirk on seeing a person’s future from a first person point of view. So he saw Matt’s future through Matt’s eyes. And because Matt is blind, he saw nothing but darkness. 
> 
> Now for what many of you are wondering, is ‘The Difference Between Heroes’ over?
> 
> Yes and No
> 
> I will be writing more stories in this universe I’ve created, however every arc is going to be separated into their own stories with different names. I think this will make my stories more easily digestible and less intimidating for newcomers. It also means I’ll technically have more stories under my belt.
> 
> As for what the next story will be about, I’ve already explained a little before, but I’ll go into more detail now. The next story will be a prequel and will explain what Spider-Man did in Seasons 1-3 of MHA. Here I’ll go more in detail about my AU and how other Marvel Characters work in this universe. Due to the fact I’m covering a long period of time in the course of one story, I plan to write that story more like a comic book. With every chapter being equivalent to a single issue. All this means is that I’ll be jumping forward in time a lot as I want to get to the really juicy stuff. This is something the Ultimate Spider-Man comics did a lot.
> 
> Anyways that’s all I have to say. Once again, I really hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you’ll enjoy my future stories too. Thank you for everything.


End file.
